Mi vida contigo y sin ti
by Alikhar
Summary: Harry desapareció, alguien se siente culpable.... Voldemort tiene un nuevo enemigo, nuevos alumnos ¿quienes son?, ¿qué hará ahora, que harry ya no entorpece su camino?
1. Un nuevo año escolar

Titulo: Mi vida contigo y sin ti  
  
Pairing: Adivinen :)  
  
Rating: PG-13 lmás adelante en R y NC-17 (Slash!!!! Si tienes algún problema, entonces no lo leas)  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y compañía pertenece a JK Rowling and Warner Bro. El resto de los personajes son creación mía y solo mía. Esta historia es creada por mi imaginación y cualquier coincidencia es puramente casual.  
  
Prologo: Un Nuevo año escolar  
  
(POV)  
  
Dos años, dos largos años sin noticias de él, dos años en los cuales mi corazón a llorado por ti. Te extraño, extraño tu risa, tus ojos...  
  
Dos años desde tu desaparición y la culpa es solamente mía.  
  
Dos años desde que el "Niño quién vivió" desapareció de la casa de sus tíos, al finalizar el cuarto año, el año en el cual la maldad renació para vengarse...  
  
Yo sé que he sido injusto contigo, acusándote de todo lo que pasaba en el colegio, pero siempre te he protegido de todo, de todos, incluyéndote a ti mismo.  
  
Sé que nos separamos en malos términos, sabiendo que tú trataste de entenderme pero yo no te dejé. No quise que conocieras mi lado oscuro desde que dududaste que yo tuviese una parte humana. Oh! Yo sé que todos creen que yo no soy humano por no mostrar mis sentimientos, pero es la única forma en la cual he sobrevivido todos estos años.  
  
Los rumores de tu desaparición son muchos: Uno de ellos es que Voldermort te secuestró y asesinó después de una larga tortura; otro, que Albus te llevó a un lugar seguro en el cual comenzaron a entrenarte para luchar contra Voldermort cara a cara. Pero yo sé que ninguno de ellos es verdad. Albus, ordenó a la antigua orden que te buscara y él me envió como su espía, hacia las fuerzas del mal a buscar algún tipo de información... ninguno de nosotros pudo encontrar alguna señal sobre tu paradero.  
  
Harry, dónde estás???  
  
Por qué te fuiste sin darme una segunda oportunidad??? POR QUÉ??  
  
Un Nuevo año escolar comienza pero las cosas no son las mismas; Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Lupin, Albus e incluso Draco extrañan tu presencia, las competiciones de Quidditch ya no son intensas, todo está tranquilo.  
  
Por favor Harry, regresa...  
  
Dos años han sido suficiente castigo para mí...  
  
Dos años... Dos años sin ti...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Un nuevo año escolar había comenzado, como siempre observo a los alumnos entrar en el Gran Salón, todos alegres, saludándose unos con otros, conversando entre ellos, aunque sabía en el fondo ellos están preocupados por el futuro que viene. Un grupo en especial me llama la atención, ellos se sientan tranquilamente en la mesa de Gryffindor sin hacer tanto ruido como el resto del colegio. Ron Weasley junto con Hermione Granger, dos de los mejores estudiantes del colegio y los mejores amigos de él...  
  
Él...  
  
Siempre él... él debería estar aquí disfrutando su último año con sus amigos, siendo capitán de quidditch del equipo de su casa de su casa.  
  
Por los espíritus cuanto lo extraño  
  
Todavía tengo en mi memoria ese día, el día en que Albus nos dijo sobre la desaparición del niño quien vivió.  
  
Flash back  
  
Todo el Staff se encontraba en la oficina del director junto con Black (Albus se encargo de explicarle al resto de los profesores que él era inocente de todos los cargos en su contra), Lupin, los Weasleys y los Granger.  
  
Nunca nadie había visto a Dumbledore tan abatido... aunque con las noticias que tenía que darnos nadie podía culparlo.  
  
Incluso, Fawkes estaba cantando una triste melodía que acompañaba al ambiente del lugar.  
  
Dumbledore, observó al grupo reunido en su oficina, no sabía como darles las noticias, sus ojos estaban tan deprimidos.  
  
- Las cosas no podían estar peores - comenzó diciendo con voz abatida - Harry Potter desapareció de la casa de su tío durante la noche - la bomba cayó sobre nosotros, todos estaban asustados por la noticia, Black lo tomo muy mal - ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE? - le grito al director, Lupin trató de calmar a su amigo aunque era algo bastante difícil.  
  
Albus lo miro directamente a sus ojos y cansadamente le contesto - No lo sé, su tío me escribió rápidamente al encontrar su pieza destrozada, al parecer fue secuestrado y utilizaron un hechizo silenciador por que ninguno de ellos sintió o escucho algo - por la cara de Black pasaron varias emociones desde enojo, tristeza, dolor a pesadumbre. Lupin lo llevo de nuevo a su asiento confortándolo tanto como podía, su rostro no mostraba nada pero sus ojos, sus ojos lo decían todo, preocupación por el niño, por su amigo, y una gran tristeza.  
  
Observo al resto del grupo, el staff tienen la misma mirada perdida que Albus, tristeza por la perdida del niño, ellos saben que sin el héroe de la guerra anterior, la comunidad mágica perdería las esperanzas de ganar esta guerra, sin el niño dorado no habría salvación.  
  
Ron Weasleys estaba en estado de shock, su mejor amigo estaba perdido sin ningún rastro en el cual buscar, Ginny abrazaba a su madre mientras lloraba, su mejor amigo ya no estaba, Molly también lloraba, ya que Harry era un hijo más para ellos y Hermione Granger era abrazada por su madre mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro.  
  
Para mí. no fue mejor, la noticia fue un golpe muy duro para mi corazón, la persona que más amaba, la otra mitad de mi alma había desaparecido (un poquitín EXAGERADO), junto con las esperanzas de arreglar las cosas con él. Harry se había ido creyendo que le odiaba y que nuestra amistad en el último año fue toda una mentira en venganza por todo el resentimiento contra su padre.  
  
- Quiero que la orden a través de todos los medios busquen a Harry - la voz del directo del colegio me saco de mis tristes pensamientos - Sirius, Lupin, vayan a la casa de los Durleys y traten de averiguar todo lo posible y Severus averigua si Voldermort fue el responsable de esto - así todos salieron de la oficina ensimismados en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que tenia nombre: Harry Potter.  
  
End Flash back  
  
La llegada de los primeros años fue un alivio para mí, me permitió olvidarme de mis problemas por un rato. Este año comenzaba un programa de intercambio entre diferentes escuelas, incluido Hogwarts. El Instituto Americano Internacional de Magia o IAIM enviaría a 10 alumnos este año y el próximo le tocaría el turno a Hogwarts.  
  
Minerva colocó el sombrero seleccionador en la silla y los alumnos callaron para escuchar la canción de este año.  
  
Durante años he seleccionado  
  
Cuatro grandes magos me crearon  
  
Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin  
  
Valentía, lealtad, sabiduría, ambición  
  
En una de estas grandes casas  
  
Puedes quedar.  
  
Puedo leer tu mente,  
  
Ver tus cualidades, porque de ellas dependen  
  
Para ser seleccionados.  
  
Viejo seré, destartalado estaré,  
  
Pero mi conocimiento y sabiduría,  
  
Te guiaran por el camino de tu vida.  
  
Sigo siendo el mismo que hace mil años  
  
Gryffindor, el león  
  
Hufflepuff, el tejón  
  
Ravenclaw, el cuervo  
  
Slytherin, la serpiente  
  
Cada una con sus virtudes y defectos  
  
Pero todas con el mismo conocimiento  
  
La magia.  
  
Los estudiantes aplaudieron, era la primera vez que escuchaban una canción corta. Rápidamente Minerva empezó a llamar a los nuevos alumnos, se seleccionaron 4 mujeres y 3 hombres en Gryffindor; 3 mujeres y tres hombres en Hufflepuff, 3 hombres y 2 mujeres en Ravenclaw y 4 hombres y tres mujeres en Slytherin.  
  
Cuando el último niño seleccionado se sentó en Slytherin, Minerva colocó de nuevo el sombrero en la silla, Dumbledore se levantó y dijo - Este año tenemos nuevos estudiantes que vienen de IAIM, espero que les demos una muy buena bienvenida, Minerva por favor -  
  
Las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron y un grupo de 12 personas entró en orden. Todos iban vestidos con ropa muggle, excepto por una insignia con el símbolo IAIM. Los dos primeros parecían profesores, el resto eran estudiantes.  
  
- Gracias, Sr. Director. Nos alegra estar en Hogwarts. Espero que la convivencia entre ambos grupos sea muy provechosa - Dijo alegremente la representante de IAIM, y dirigiéndose a cuerpo estudiantil, continuó - Yo soy la Profesora Shem Lev Jadash, maestra de DADA y Defensa Personal y él es mi compañero Misael Donoso, maestro de Duelismo y Manejo de la espada. Ahora nombraré uno a uno a mis estudiantes para que sean asignados a la casa que les corresponda:  
  
Angelina Cruzatto........................... Ravenclaw  
  
Alexander Stuart......................... Gryffindor  
  
Sylvestre Brants....... Slytherin  
  
Katrina Rodríguez................ Hufflepuff  
  
Marcos Yañez....................... Gryffindor  
  
Alaina Montgomery........................ Slytherin  
  
Elanor Figueroa.................. Ravenclaw  
  
Felipe Alday......................... Slytherin  
  
Sebastián Gómez......................... Hufflepuff  
  
Aqua Padua ................ Slytherin  
  
Una vez que los nuevos fueron seleccionados, los nuevos profesores se sentaron en la mesa con el resto del staff, mientras Minerva guardaba el sombrero. Shem Lev Jadash se sentó junto a mí mientras que Misael Donoso junto a ella.  
  
Dumbledore una vez más se puso de pie - Bienvenidos a un nuevo año, como todos saben la guerra contra el mal se acerca, en estos tiempos es necesario prepararnos más que nunca y cuidarnos mutuamente. Por lo tanto para asegurar su bienestar, tenemos nuevas reglas, Todo el mundo de estar en el cuarto común de cada casa antes de las 19:00 h, el que sea pillado merodeando por ahí, será castigado con una semana de detención y 50 puntos menos a su respectiva casa, las practicas de quidditch serán vigiladas por profesores y aurores, en las salidas a Hogsmeade también serán vigiladas por aurores y profesores, se les pide a cada prefecto y jefes de este año que vigilen a sus compañeros para que rompan las reglas por su propia seguridad. Ahora, que comience el banquete - así un nuevo año comenzó con nuevos alumnos, nuevas reglas y nuevos desafíos, pero sin la presencia de Harry Potter  
Quiero agradecer por los reviews, este ff era solo una prueba ya que nunca lo había intentado antes, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Tratare de colocar el siguiente lo más pronto posible, pero mi trabajo esta primero.  
  
En el próximo capitulo: Nuevos compañeros, nuevos estilos de vida, Slytherin compartiendo con Gryffindor???, Noticias sobre Harry, esto y mucho más.  
  
Nota 1: quiero agradecer a mis amigos/as por participar en esta historia, para muchos es como un sueño hecho realidad.  
  
Nota 2: gracias a mis beta-readers: Pao (Angelina), Dennis (Elanor), Danny (Shem) y Gorka (Sly).  
  
Nota 3: Tratare dee colocar esta historia en Ingles lo mas rápido posible, porfavor tenga paciencia.  
  
Alikhar 


	2. Nuevos amigos, noticias y shock

Disclaimer: Ver prologo  
  
Pairing: No es tan difícil, o sí?, ?-)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Capítulo I: Nuevos amigos, noticias, shock.  
  
Hermione POV  
  
Los alumnos transferidos no eran exactamente lo que yo esperaba, según lo que había leído en "Colegios e Institutos de Magia", el IAIM no eran un instituto normal (desde el punto de vista mágico), el alumnado estaba compuesto por alumnos de diferentes países (pero exclusivamente del continente americano), su fachada exterior era la de un colegio muggle normal, no vestían uniforme, mezclaban tecnología muggle con magia, vivían en residenciales las cuales estaban debidamente protegidas tanto para los alumnos como para los muggles, y cada uno de ellos o grupos provenientes del mismo país o región practicaban un tipo de magia diferente, de acuerdo a sus costumbres, pero todos por igual aprendían la "magia de varita", por lo tanto, el Instituto Americano Internacional de Magia era uno de los Institutos más prestigioso de la OPMA (Organización Pro-Magia Americana)* y del mundo entero.  
  
A pesar de que la OPMA era una organización bastante poderosa, lamentablemente las relaciones con el ministerio de magia Inglés no eran muy favorables en la primera guerra en contra de El Que No Se Debe Nombrar. Por alguna razón desconocida hasta el día de hoy, este es el primer paso entre ambos continentes para una reconciliación.  
  
Observo a mis nuevos compañeros, Marcos y Alexander eran totalmente diferentes a nosotros, los dos vestían ropa muggle, Marcos, jeans negros, camisa franela de color beige, chaqueta negra de cuero con la insignia del instituto en la parte superior izquierda, una pequeña cadena de oro con un medallón, el cual tenía el símbolo del triumviratum, ojos cafés oscuro y pelo castaño oscuro corto; Alexander iba vestido también con jeans negros, una polera blanca con símbolos chinos o japoneses, una chaqueta de cuero café oscuro y la insignia del instituto, ojos miel y pelo largo hasta casi los hombros y color castaño claro.  
  
Ambos sonreían al sentarse en la mesa junto a nosotros, Seamus, Neville y Dean entraron en conversación con ellos, Ron y yo los mirábamos, ya que donde se sentó Alexander era donde debería estar sentado uno de mis mejores amigos: Harry Potter.  
  
La mirada de Ron y la mía comunicaban todo lo que sentíamos en ese instante, durante los dos últimos años, nuestros pensamientos siempre iban dirigidos a nuestro amigo, él debería estar sentado aquí con nosotros celebrando y preparándonos para una nueva vida en el mundo de afuera y a la guerra que se avecina inexorablemente a nuestras vidas.  
  
Las cosas aquí en Hogwarts sin Harry se han vuelto más tranquilas, aunque para nosotros ha significado madurar mucho más rápido de lo normal, ya que ambos somos miembros de la Orden del fénix  
Flash back  
  
Una semana después de que el Director del colegio Hogwarts anunciara la desaparición de Harry, ambos jóvenes se encontraban de nuevo en la oficina, la tristeza en ambos rostros era evidente, hasta el momento no había noticias, ni la vieja orden, el ministerio e incluso Snape han sido capaces de encontrar algún rastro de donde podría estar el "niño-quién-vivió".  
  
Fawkes, el fénix del director, los miraba desde su percha, cantando unas notas las cuales animaban un poco a los jóvenes magos. De pronto, voló desde la percha hasta el regazo de Hermione, ambos pares de ojos, unos cafés otros del color del fuego se miraron por unos segundos y Fawkes canto una linda canción que le llego hasta el alma, luego realizo la misma operación con Ron y volvió a su lugar.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se miraron confundidos y se sobresaltaron al sentir abrirse la puerta. Albus Dumbledore, entraba con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, aunque los que lo conocía observarían la falta de brillo en sus ojos.  
  
- Bien, creo que las formalidades ya están hechas -  
  
Ahora si que estaban perdidos, ¿formalidades?, Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar.  
  
- Disculpe profesor Dumbledore, ¿pero qué formalidades? -  
  
- Lo siento - y mirándolos directamente a sus ojos - ¿Saben lo que es la orden del Fénix?-  
  
Ambos jóvenes lo miraron incrédulamente, la orden del fénix era la única resistencia en contra el señor oscuro, nadie sabía quienes eran o como operaban, era uno de los grandes secretos del mundo mágico, pero ahora, Dumbledore le hablaba sobre ella.  
  
- La orden del fénix - comenzó Hermione - es una organización que data de los inicios del tiempo, creada por los cuatro grandes magos que fundaron Hogwarts, su misión es proteger al mundo mágico del mal, nadie sabe quienes son. Unos creen que es un grupo bajo las ordenes del ministerio, otros creen que los herederos de estos magos excepto Slytherin dirigen este grupo, pero en realidad nadie sabe nada.- solo había que dejara la alumna más estudiosa e inteligente del colegio para que respondiera a cualquier tipo de pregunta.  
  
Dumbledore, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa - bien, Srta. Granger, debo decirle que esta bien informada al respecto, pero la verdad es que, sí, la Orden del fénix fue creada por los fundadores de Hogwarts y su misión es proteger al mundo mágico de las fuerzas del mal, pero el resto es falso. La orden del fénix es una organización compuesta por aurores, maestros en las diferentes especialidades, así como brujas y magos. Ahora que Voldemort revivió y Harry desapareció, la orden ha vuelto a reunirse con la finalidad de hacer frente al Sr. Oscuro. -  
  
Ron y Hermione asimilaron la pequeña lección del director, y recordaron una pequeña escena en la enfermería cuando Harry estaba recuperándose del último enfrentamiento con Voldemort, pero las palabras que pronto iban ha ser dichas por él, los iba ha decir anonadados.  
  
- El líder de la orden del Fénix en este tiempo. soy yo -  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio, los jóvenes magos no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, ¿Dumbledore, líder de la orden del Fénix? Eso significa que la mayoría del staff también son miembros de la orden y posiblemente algunos alumnos de séptimo y ya egresados, también explicaba algunos de los actos del directo del colegio.  
  
- Creo que por su expresión, ya deben haber adivinado y confirmado varias dudas - continuo Dumbledore - Los llame, por que las fuerzas del Sr. Oscuro han aumentado y todavía no tenemos pistas sobre la localización de Harry, por lo tanto, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, es por eso, que quiero que ustedes dos sean dos de los nuevos miembros de la orden. -  
  
Ahora si, la expresión de ambos era increíble, nunca en toda su corta vida pensaron que iban a ser reclutados por la Orden del Fénix, para ellos era solo un mito, pero ahora...  
  
- Necesitamos reclutar a nuevos magos y brujas, es por eso, que decidimos que ustedes dos serán los primeros de la nueva generación, por ser muy jóvenes no están aún capacitados para ir a misiones, cuando tengan algo de experiencia comenzarían a entrenar a los nuevos miembros. -  
  
Los pensamientos volaban entre los jóvenes, la proposición del director era muy interesante, pero a la vez peligrosa. Pero, ellos ya habían experimentado el peligro que representa enfrentarse a las fuerzas de la oscuridad, además se lo debían a Harry, quién siempre estuvo ahí para protegerlos.  
  
- ¿Están dispuestos aceptar este reto?- pregunto un momento después, pero él ya sabía la respuesta, la había visto en sus rostros.  
  
Ambos asintieron, aunque a Hermione todavía tenía una duda - Profesor, ¿cómo eligen a los miembros de la Orden? -  
  
- Ah! Srta. Granger, eso es una de las cosas más fáciles - Fawkes se poso en el hombro del Director y cantó una preciosa melodía, que animó a los presentes en la oficina - Como su nombre los dice, La Orden del Fénix, está constituida por miembros elegidos por el Fénix de Godric Gryffindor, es decir, Fawkes - fue la respuesta a la pregunta de ella.  
  
Fin Del Flash Back  
  
Ahora, observó a mis nuevos compañeros, y me doy cuenta de que son más de lo que parecen, pueden que ambos sonrían, pero sus miradas demuestran más años de los que tienen, y también muestran cierta peligrosidad.  
  
Estoy impaciente por conocer las diferentes magias que controlan, aunque también debemos tener ojo con ellos, no podemos fiarnos de su apariencia.  
  
Mirándolos fijamente, luego de cruzar una mirada con Ron, me presente - Hola, yo soy Hermione Granger y soy Jefe de Casa, es un gusto conocerlos - así comenzó lo que algunos podrían llamar una aventura, para mí sería una de las etapas más duras de mi vida y para todos nosotros una guerra.  
  
Ron POV  
  
Dos nuevos compañeros, dos nuevos potenciales amigos que estarán con nosotros durante este último año, un año que promete muchas cosas. El fin de una forma de vida y el comienzo de una nueva.  
  
Debería estar feliz, no hay que mal entender esas palabras, soy feliz, pero hasta cierto punto. Tengo a mi familia, mis amigos y una hermosa polola, pero en el fondo sé que algo me falta, un sentimiento que perdí hace dos años... Dos años han pasado desde ese día...  
  
Harry...  
  
Hace 6 años que lo conocí, en el tren, juntos íbamos ha comenzar nuestra vida como estudiantes en una de las mejores escuelas de magia y brujería en Inglaterra, nos hicimos amigos, más que amigos, hermanos.  
  
Tuvimos nuestras diferencias, no lo niego, gran parte fue culpa mía y de mis celos...  
  
Pero ahora... veo a antiguos y nuevos compañeros, pero no lo veo a él...  
  
Ese día nunca se me va olvidar, fue uno de los peores días de mi vida...  
  
Flash Back  
  
Todos estábamos asustados con las noticias que nos dio el Director, Harry Potter había sido secuestrado, y nadie sabía donde estaba.  
  
Mi mejor amigo, ya no estaba...  
  
Miro a mi familia, mi madre y Ginny estaban abrazadas, confortándose una con la otra, no las culpo, ya que Harry era como un hijo mas para Mamá, y aunque sé que Ginny ya no esta enamorada de él, sé que todavía siente algo por mi mejor amigo.  
  
Mis hermanos ocultaban mejor sus sentimientos, pero sus rostros lo reflejaban bastante bien sus ojos. Mi dios sus ojos mostraban toda la preocupación, miedo de que Harry este muerto.  
  
Mi Padre estaba junto a Sirius, el profesor Lupin y Snape. Tanto mi padre como Snape estaban impasibles aunque mi padre mostraba toda la angustia y preocupación en sus ojos y Snape... él es un enigma.  
  
Durante los años en que lo he conocido, nunca ha mostrado sus sentimientos e incluso he llegado a pensar, que no era del todo humano. Pero algo cambiaba cuando estaba enfrente de Sirius o de Harry, especialmente frente a él.  
  
¿¡Snape preocupado por Harry!?  
  
Ahora eso era un pensamiento perturbador, durante estos cuatros años, Snape no hizo otra cosa que molestarlo y ridiculizarlo siempre cuando tuvo la ocasión. Pero en el último año, algo cambio, algo que los unió allá de la amistad.  
  
Honestamente, Snape no me gusta y no me ve a gustar nunca, es un maldito bastardo grasiento, que odia a todos en la escuela por igual, excepto al directo y a sus alumnos de Slytherin, pero siempre ha estado allí, protegiendo a Harry y a todos nosotros, aunque odie admitirlo lo respeto por eso.  
  
Sirius y Lupin, de todos los presentes, ellos son los que tomaron las noticias peor, no los culpo, Harry era todo lo que les quedaba de sus mejores amigos muertos hace 13 años.  
  
Remus, de los dos era él más responsable, pero ahora se veía perdido, atrapado de nuevo en él circulo del destino, el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos había desaparecido, presuntamente muerto.  
  
Los profesores murmuraban entre ellos, la desaparición del "niño quién vivió" haría que el mundo mágico Inglés entrara en una caos completo, la esperanza de ganar la guerra contra Voldemort se había esfumado.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Observó a los nuevos alumnos, algo de ellos atrae mi atención, pero no sé que.  
  
No soy el único quien se dio cuenta... Hermione me mira y comprendo que ella también se ha dado cuenta.  
  
Ambos sonríen al sentarse en nuestra mesa, los dos se ven tranquilos, pero en sus ojos se ve cierta peligrosidad, su aura irradia cierto poder, quizás debamos hablar con el Director.  
  
Escucho a Hermione presentarse y presiento que una nueva aventura comienza para nosotros.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Una vez que todos los alumnos transferidos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, el festín de inicio de año comenzó. Todos charlaban alegremente, se escuchaban cuchicheos principalmente de chicas de los primeros años, pequeñas risas de todo un poco.  
  
Todos trataban de saber algo sobre los nuevos compañeros, las preguntas eran miles y los del IAIM trataban de responderlas, de pronto un fuerte golpe se escucho en el Gran Salón y un silencio enorme se apodero del lugar.  
  
Todos miraron hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se sorprendieron de ver a Draco Malfoy en el suelo, con un ojo morado y rojo de vergüenza, mientras al frente de él se encontraba uno de los alumnos del IAIM, Slyvester Brants.  
  
Rápidamente La profesora Jadash y el profesor Snape se acercaron, actos de violencia justo al inicio del año era algo fuera de serie. Jadash sabía perfectamente bien lo volátil que era su alumno y ella ya sabia quien era Draco Malfoy, si no los detenían pronto iban a celebrar un funeral.  
  
Brants lo agarró de su túnica y lo levanto hasta que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel - Vuelve a insultar a mi familia o a mis amigos, y desearas no haberme conocido-  
  
Los "amigos y guardaespaldas" de Malfoy no sabían que hacer, tampoco se atrevían hacer nada por temor a aumentar la furia del nuevo alumno.  
  
- Escúchame muy bien - la voz de Brants era baja, fría y mortal - no me interesa la rivalidad entre esta casa y la de Gryffindor, simplemente estoy sentado aquí por que ese estúpido sombrero me envió. No estoy interesado en esas tontas peleas, no me importa si mis amigos son sangre sucia, mezclada o pura, solo me interesa su amistad, confianza y su compañía. Esta maldita guerra la cual ustedes han provocado, se debe a la falta de confianza provocado por ese maldito método de selección. "Si son de Slytherin, no son de confiar", nos dijo ÉL, "Todos los de Slytherin son malos" nos contó, pero ni Él ni nosotros creemos esas tonterías. Por su culpa han provocado miles de muertes, tanto de magos como muggles. incluyendo a mi hermana, mi sobrino de unos pocos meses de vida y la de los padres de ÉL- la voz se tornó más emocional pero también peligrosamente más fría.  
  
Todos miraban con grandes ojos de sorpresa, muchos cuchicheaban asustados por las revelaciones hechas por Brants. En algo estaban de acuerdo, ahora si que Malfoy estaba en problemas.  
  
La profesora Jadash se acerco a él y coloco su mano en su brazo, la ira en su rostro se retiró paulatinamente pero su aura todavía mostraba una furia enorme, sin aviso soltó la túnica de Malfoy, el que cayó como un saco de papa al suelo. Snape lo ayudo a levantarse y sin mirarlo, en voz fría dijo - 50 puntos Sr. Brants por atacar físicamente a un compañero -  
  
- ¿Cree que me importa? - le contesto en el mismo tono - Si quiere, puede quitar todos los puntos que quiera o castigarme, pero volveré hacerlo si vuelo a escuchar un insulto más y no necesito magia para hacerlo sufrir lenta y dolorosamente- por el tono en que lo dijo, muchos temblaron y no por el frío. Snape lo miro directamente a los ojos y sé sorprendió de ver un odio profundo. - ¿Esa es una amenaza? - la tensión en el cuarto crecía cada vez más.  
  
- No es una amenaza Profesor Snape, simplemente es un hecho - contesto una voz suave, todos miraron a una joven de estatura diminuta , Elanor "pequeña" Figueroa, quien se había acercado a Brants - Sly no amenaza a nadie. solo lo previene, tómelo como una recomendación- dijo la grácil figura con una sonrisa.  
  
Elanor dirigió su mirada a Sly y con voz baja y clara agregó - Se que odias a todos los culpables de lo de Katty pero no debes dejar que ese odio interrumpa las relaciones entre ambas organizaciones, recuerda por que estamos aquí -  
  
Dumbledore junto con el resto del Staff y el cuerpo estudiantil, estaban más que intrigados, preocupados por los del IAIM y por lo dicho y hecho por el joven Brants. - Sr. Crabbe, Sr. Goyle, por favor acompañen al Sr. Malfoy a la enfermería - ambos jóvenes asintieron y ayudaron a Malfoy a salir del Gran Salón. - Estudiantes, por favor vayan a sus respectivas torres y prefectos guíen a los a los primeros años - así lentamente, el salón fue quedando vacío con excepción de los IAIM, el Staff y el Director.  
  
Los demás alumnos del IAIM se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin junto a los demás, mientras ambos profesores se colocaron entre ellos y el Staff de Hogwarts.  
  
Malfoy POV  
  
"Maldita sea" se dijo por enésima vez mientras la Sr. Pomfrey lo curaba. Nunca nadie lo habían humillado de esa forma. "Mentira, el primero fue Harry Potter" le dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza - "Harry Potter" - pensó.  
  
Su último año había comenzado bastante mal.  
  
- "Cuando mi padre se entere..." - pensó tristemente, durante dos años, había logrado que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, pero ahora con la llegada de los alumnos del IAIM - "Fue tu culpa, Malfoy. Siempre metes la pata cuando tratas de hacer nuevos amigos, no sabes que decir y lo que dices es lo que te enseñaron" - le reprendió su conciencia (créanlo o no, la tiene).  
  
-"Cállate" -  
  
- "Olvídalo, ahora es la única oportunidad que tengo" -  
  
- "Esto no te incumbe, es mi problema" -  
  
- "Pero estas equivocado, es también mi problema: Ahora es tu oportunidad de hacer verdaderos amigos, ellos no le interesa si eres de Slytherin, solo tu amistad, recuerda lo que dijo Brants" -  
  
Como olvidarlo, Brants le recordó a su padre cuando esta de muy mal humor - "No tengo amigos verdaderos, solo dos estúpidos grandullones, marionetas manipuladas también por sus padres" - pensó amargamente.  
  
- "Ser el hijo de un Mortífago, especialmente, si este mortífago es la mano derecha de Voldemort, es bastante difícil - se dijo a sí mismo mientras contemplaba la luz de la Luna que pasaba a través de la ventana.  
  
De pronto, la voz de la enfermera lo saco de sus pensamientos - Bien Sr. Malfoy, puede irse a su dormitorio, pero le recomiendo que no trate de entablar otra "conversación" con el joven del IAIM. Y lo digo por su salud - Malfoy captó "un poco" de sarcasmo en la voz de Madame Pomfrey, sin decir nada salió de la enfermería y se dirigió hacia la torre de Slytherin.  
  
Estaba recordando parte de lo que dijo Brants, "`Si son de Slytherin, no son de confianza nos dijo él", "`Todos los de Slytherin son malos´ nos contó", ¿a quién se refería?  
  
Se alegró que los dos idiotas que tiene por compañeros no se encontraban a la vista, necesitaba estar a solas un rato, para pensar que haría ahora, ya que tanto Brants y sus compañeros compartirán dormitorio con él por el resto del año - "Snape tendrá serios problemas ahora" -  
  
De pronto, se encontró frente a frente con la pintura que protegía la entrada a la casa de Slytherin. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró, y se sorprendió de no ver a ninguno de los alumnos transferidos. Vio a Zabbini (Nota del Autor: es mi historia, así que es una mujer) y le pregunto - ¿Donde se encuentra los transferidos? -  
  
Ella lo miró un rato - Todavía Están en el Gran Salón, parece que Dumbledore quería hablar con ellos -  
  
Miró alrededor del cuarto y con voz fría dijo - Me voy acostar, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa, ¿entendido?- esperó que todos cabecearan y se dirigió a lo dormitorio de Séptimo año. Mientras se estiraba en su cama, tomo su decisión: de una u otra forma se haría amigos de ellos y a la vez se liberaría de la maldición de su familia.  
  
Snape POV  
  
Al mirar al grupo en la mesa de Slytherin, no dejo de pensar cuan diferentes son de nosotros. Están hablando entre ellos, mientras que ambos profesores están frente a nosotros, actuando de forma protectora.  
  
Al presenciar el altercado entre Draco y Sr. Brants, me di cuenta que hay que tratarlos con cuidado, el aura que les rodea es antigua y peligrosa. Aprendí Varios puntos importantes:  
  
No les importa en que casa estén, solo necesitan la amistad y confianza que se tienen uno con otro, son un grupo muy unido. No les interesa si son de sangre pura, mezclada o muggle (Cuando el Sr. Oscuro se entere de que hay alumnos en la casa de Slytherin que son amigos de Gryffindor o que no son de sangre pura, su enojo va a ser mayor que cuando se enteró de que Harry Potter había escapado una vez más de sus manos) Nos echan la culpa o al menos creen que somos responsables de parte de ella de la guerra entre contra Voldemort (aunque es difícil y duro de admitir, en gran parte tiene la razón)  
  
Por Primera vez en su vida, escuchaba que un alumno perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin no importaba nada lo que él fundador de la misma creía. "Estúpido sombrero"; "Maldito método de Selección". Si los cuatros fundadores de Hogwarts estuvieran aquí y hubieran escuchado eso, se habrían enojado por lo dicho sobre una de sus creaciones.  
  
Dios... en que problemas nos metimos ahora, no solo tenemos que enfrentar a Voldemort y a sus Mortífagos, sino que también debemos preocuparnos por estos jóvenes, jóvenes que fueron criados en una forma de magia muy diferente a la nuestra... Vaya que problema...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Dumbledore observaba a los nuevos alumnos quienes conversaban entre ellos en un idioma que no conocía mientras que sus profesores los protegen de él y el staff de Hogwarts, si la situación no fuera seria se estaría riendo por lo absurdo del cuadro.  
  
Le preocupaba la interacción entre sus alumnos y los jóvenes del instituto.  
  
- Profesora Jadash - su voz interrumpió la conversación y todos giraron para mirarlo, algo en sus miradas le ponía nervioso - Por favor, nos gustaría conocer un poco más sobre el Instituto y su sistema de educación, ya que no sabemos mucho -  
  
La profesora sonrió, su rostro a pesar de ser joven reflejaba sabiduría y tranquilidad. Se sentó junto a sus alumnos al igual que el Profesor Donoso, lo miró un rato mientras trataba de decidir que decir.  
  
- El Instituto Americano Internacional de Magia, como creo que ya saben, está compuesto por estudiantes de diferentes países del continente Americano, por ejemplo, tenemos a Elanor quien proviene de Puerto Rico, Sly de Estados Unidos, Angelina y Alexander son canadienses, Felipe del centro de Chile, Katrina del Sur Chileno, Marcos del Norte de Chile al igual que yo, Aqua de las islas continentales de Chile, Sebastián Mexicano, Alaina es Argentina e Misael-sensei es canadiense con descendencia japonesa - Todo el staff miraba a los jóvenes, provenientes de países extranjeros e incluso de países que nunca habían escuchado en su vida o que no serían capaces de ubicarlos en un Mapamundi.  
  
- Con respecto al plan de estudio - la voz de ella era calmada, profesional, era como si estuviera dando una clase de Historia - los alumnos tienen el típico plan de magia dada por el ministerio de educación mágica, consistente en: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Encantamientos, Transfiguración, Historia de la Magia, y Filosofía de la Magia Antigua. También tienen un curriculum consistente en: Literatura, Matemática, Ciencias, Música y Arte, Lenguas, Filosofía, ramos electivos obligatorios y ramos deportivos.  
  
La gran cantidad de cursos era impresionante, muchos de los profesores trataban de pensar como los alumnos se la arreglarían con el tiempo para mantenerse al día.  
  
- El Instituto se rige por normas universitarias a partir de cuarto año, los tres primeros se rigen por reglas de Primaria y Secundaria. Los cursos se dividen en edad y magia. - continuo explicando la profesora.  
  
- La magia de la varita no es el único tipo de magia existente en el mundo - hablo por primera vez Donoso - como creo que saben, los alumnos del Instituto se especializan en el tipo de magia del lugar que provienen y aprenden a combinarla con otras magias. - ahora si que el staff estaba en estado shock, combinar diferentes tipos de magia era algo... asombroso. - El staff del Instituto consiste en Shamanes, Elementales, Espiritistas, entre otros. -  
  
- ¿Pero como pueden controlar la gran cantidad de energía con sus varitas? - pregunto tranquilamente el profesor Lupin a Jadash, quién le miraba intensamente como si tratara de descubrir algo - Si recuerdo bien, cada varita solo canaliza el poder de cada uno y es por eso que solo existe una varita para cada uno de nosotros. Eso no significa que no existan otras formas de enfocar nuestra magia-  
  
Donoso se río al ver la cara de confusión de Remus Lupin, "Mi dios, esta gente si que está un poco atrasada " - Nosotros podemos ser capaces de controlar esa gran cantidad de energía ya que nosotros podemos realizar muestra magia sin la necesidad de tener una varita - la sonrisa en su rostro junto la de sus alumnos y su amiga Jadash era enorme, al ver las diferentes expresiones de sus colegas.  
  
- Aunque ahora último, nuestro más nuevo profesor nos ha dado clase del uso de varita, ya que ciertos hechizos de protección y ataque solo podemos controlarlos con una varita, él nos preparó lo mejor que pudo antes de que nosotros viniéramos a Inglaterra, ya que las posibilidades de enfrentarnos a Voldemort son muy altas - dijo seriamente Jadash, ya que si Voldemort se entera de lo que ellos saben sobre él, las vida de sus alumnos estarían en constante peligro.  
  
Donoso continuo - El instituto utiliza la tecnología muggle en sus clases y en la vida social, como por ejemplo: el celular, computador, Internet, nos ayuda a mantener a nuestros estudiantes al día con respecto al mundo muggle y así son capaces de enfrentarse al verdadero mundo en el cual viven - los estudiantes estaban sonriendo, al parecer algo de lo que dijo su profesor les hizo gracia.  
  
- Alexander, ¿que ocurre?- le pregunto tranquilamente su profesor, ya que conocía a su alumno, él era uno de los desordenados, uno que les gustaba las bromas.  
  
- Nada profesor - le respondió entre risas - solo se le olvido decir que también nos entretenemos con Playstation, Game cubes, pubs, discotecas, nos gusta escuchar música a todo volumen, salir en bicicleta, ir a ver películas, hacer deportes extremos y. -  
  
El entusiasmo de Alexander provocó risas entre sus compañeros y profesores.  
  
Dumbledore sonrió al ver el entusiasmo del joven mago, y pensó que la tranquilidad que ha habido durante estos dos años, después de la graduación de los gemelos Weasleys había finalizado.  
  
Jadash continuó luego de que los jóvenes se tranquilizaron un poco - La mayor parte del tiempo vivimos como muggles aunque nunca nos olvidamos de nuestra parte mágica. El instituto no le interesa si es rico, pobre, tranquilo o revoltoso, si es de sangre pura o sucia, solo le interesa que sus alumnos aprendan a controlar su magia y la sabiduría de sus ancestros. Que sé gradúen con todos los conocimientos necesarios para enfrentarse a los tiempos que se acercan - y mirando directamente al profesor Dumbledore - Lamento mucho el incidente ocurrido con el alumno Malfoy (se escucho un pequeño bufido proveniente de Brants) pero debe comprender que no estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de discriminación. -  
  
- Nuestro profesor de Uso de Varita Mágica e Historia mágica Europea - continuo el profesor Donoso - nos preparo lo mejor que pudo pero creo que le falto tiempo - ("sí claro", fue el comentario sarcástico de Alaina "él disfruto torturándonos con toda la cháchara sobre Hogwarts: una historia")  
  
El staff se miró entre sí, no tenían noticia de que alguien de Inglaterra y específicamente de Hogwarts hubiera viajado a América como profesor del IAIM. Si hubiera alguien así se hubieran enterado enseguida, pero no...  
  
- Una pregunta - comenzó a decir el directo del colegio de Hogwarts - ¿ese profesor de quién hablan, es alguien a quien nosotros conocemos?  
  
Jadash le respondió - Por supuesto que si, él estudió en este mismo colegio, pero creo que por problemas personales se mudó a USA. -  
  
- ¿Lo conocemos? - Preguntó la profesora Sprout.  
  
- Sí -  
  
-¿Podemos saber quién es? - pregunto con voz de impaciencia Severus Snape  
  
- ¿Porqué? -  
  
La simple pregunta lo dejo sorprendido, - ¿Cómo que porqué? - pregunto fríamente Snape  
  
- ¿Porque quieren conocer el nombre de Nuestro profesor de varita? - le pregunto tranquilamente Jadash - Según creo él no tiene nada que ver con ustedes-.  
  
- Profesora Jadash - dijo Dumbledore - el que haya un profesor en el Instituto que haya asistido a Hogwarts, es algo fuera de lo común, todos estaríamos enterados de quien se trata, ya que las relaciones entre ambos continentes recién están normalizándose. -  
  
Jadash asintió, era entendible la curiosidad, ya que si recién el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra dio permiso para que Hogwarts aceptara a los alumnos del IAIM, era bastante curioso que haya un profesor que estudió en Hogwarts en el Instituto por más de dos años.  
  
- Se llama James - le respondió.  
  
Ahora sí que las expresiones en los profesores de Hogwarts eran divertidísimas, especialmente de Severus Snape y Remus Lupin.  
  
- ¿James? - preguntó un shockeado Lupin.  
  
- Aja, James Potter - le dijo alegremente Jadash  
  
- ¿¡JAMES POTTER!? - grito Snape.  
  
- Aunque James no es su primer nombre - informó Katrina a los demás.  
  
- ¡Claro que no es su primer nombre! - exclamó Sebastián - ¿¡A quién diablos se le ocurriría nombrar a su hijo con un nombre tan ridículo como Harold!?  
  
- Harry es mejor que Harold, no crees? - Pregunto lo más tranquila que pudo Angelina, pero era bastante difícil ya que con solo ver las caras de los maestros de Hogwarts uno no podía permanecer serio el tiempo suficiente.  
  
A coro - ¿¡HAROLD!? ¿¡HARRY!? -  
  
Sin hacer caso a Snape y al resto, continuaron con la pequeña conversación  
  
- Con razón decidió usar su segundo nombre - dijo Aqua - Harold, es para reírse y Harry, le trae varios recuerdos malos, además todos en América conocen a Harry Potter, el niño quién vivió, pero nadie conocía a James Potter-.  
  
- Es una forma de olvidar su vida pasada e iniciar una nueva vida con gente que no esta ni ahí con la fama que tiene - dijo secamente Brants - James necesitaba olvidarse, algo difícil pero no imposible-.  
  
- Me quieren decir - dijo un asombrado Dumbledore - que su profesor de Varita e Historia de Magia Europea es Harry Potter -  
  
- No Harry Potter - le corrigió Elanor al director - James Potter, recuerde que Harry Potter desapareció hace dos años y nadie lo ha vuelto a ver -  
  
- Pero... - Snape fue interrumpido al principio de lo que iba decir por la aparición de un hermoso Halcón real hembra, de color café rojizo con manchas blancas, dio dos vueltas alrededor del Salón y se poso en el Hombro de Angelina.  
  
- ¡Alma de Fuego! - exclamó alegremente la joven bruja, la acarició con una mano mientras en la otra recibía la carta que le traía su mascota y se la entregaba a la profesora Jadash  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Dumbledore POV  
  
Harry en América.  
  
Un buen lugar para alejarse y no ser encontrado...  
  
Buen Dios!!! No lo culpo que se haya ido sin decir nada a nadie, solo que cada vez me siento más culpable.  
  
Siempre pensé que lo que he hecho, lo hacía por el bien del mundo mágico, pero nunca me percate de que hería los sentimientos de las personas involucradas.  
  
Harry Potter... El Niño Quién Vivió...  
  
Durante todos los años en que estuvo aquí, él representa más de lo que representa ser un alumno, él era algo más, era un hijo.  
  
Al igual que James y Severus, Harry es una víctima más de esta guerra, una guerra que ha causado daños irreparables y creo que yo también he ayudado a hacer daño que a ayudar...  
  
Pero Harry... el sufrió demasiado, ha sido maltratado desde que era un bebe... un niño que quizás nunca ha encontrado la felicidad y el amor de una familia normal mientras estuvo con nosotros, tal vez un poco. a lo mejor con la Srta. Hermione y sobretodo el joven Ron y su familia...  
  
Con su desaparición, mi castigo recién comenzó... mi castigo, un castigo que recién tiene un alto... un respiro... por poco tiempo quizás pero es un respiro... para este corazón cansado y viejo.  
  
Él está vivo...  
  
Profesor del IAIM...  
  
Trabajando para el Triumviratum...  
  
Espero que algún día regrese a casa y que me pueda perdonar...  
  
Lupin POV  
  
Harry... (Suspiro)  
  
Profesor del Instituto Americano Internacional de Magia...  
  
Por fin, noticias sobre él... aunque bastante sorprendentes...  
  
Sirius va poder descansar un poco... conociéndolo, primero se va alegrar, luego su furia explotara y por último se va a echar la culpa, cree haberle fallado no una sino dos veces a James...  
  
Todo este tiempo en América y nosotros sin saberlo... por supuesto, si uno quiere alejarse de Londres no hay mejor lugar como América, un continente cerrado hasta hace poco al resto del mundo mágico... aunque no me explico como hizo Harry para entrar...  
  
Bueno, ahora que sabemos donde esta, espero que con el tiempo podamos encontrarnos una vez más...  
  
Snape POV  
  
¡¡¡ESTA VIVO!!!  
  
Ese pensamiento alivio gran parte de mi alma...  
  
Harry esta vivo... lejos de aquí. lejos de mí... pero vivo...  
  
Son las mejores noticias que he tenido en el último tiempo...  
  
Pero...  
  
Estoy en un gran problema... No debería mezclar mi vida privada con mi trabajo... pero Harry es el tema principal de ambas...  
  
Este año por los alumnos del IAIM. Mi casa va sufrir bastante... ya han demostrado ser capaces de provocar problemas fácilmente, aunque me cueste admitirlo, esta vez la culpa la tuvo Draco...  
  
Draco...  
  
Ya ha comenzado mal... sé que quiere dejar a su padre y no ser un mortífago, pero de la forma en que esta tratando nunca será capaz de dejar el lado equivocado...  
  
Tengo que ayudarlo, pero como voy hacerlo cuando estoy preocupado por Harry?  
  
¡¡Por las barbas de Merlín!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Al parece las noticias que llegaron no eran buenas, la profesora Jadash se ponía cada vez más pálida mientras leía la carta, todos los que la rodeaban estaban observándola, preocupados. No, las noticias no eran malas, eran muy malas, tal vez demasiado si eso era posible.  
  
Cuando por fin habló, la voz de Jadash era dura, llena de enojo - ¡Malditos Mortífagos!. atacaron el Ministerio de Magia de Ciudad de México - el rostro de uno de los alumnos del IAIM se torno pálido, sus compañeros rápidamente trataban de ayudarlo, al parecer conocía alguien que trabajaba allí - Al parecer, según informan los testigos, ellos andaban buscando a alguien - no necesitaba decir mas, era fácil adivinar a quién y fue Snape quien habló por todos los presentes.  
  
- ¿A Harry? - más que una pregunta era casi una afirmación.  
  
- Así es, al parecer, Voldemort descubrió que Harry se encontraba en México y trató de secuestrarlo - suspirando, dijo - él esta bien, pero se decidió de que Harry saliera del país y realizara diferentes misiones en diferentes puntos del continente... también ha dejado hacer clases en el instituto -  
  
- Una vez más, esos malditos han destruido la vida de él - fue el seco comentario de Brants.  
  
- Ya son cuatros veces en dos años en que esa pandilla de idiotas han atacado el continente - dijo con voz calmada pero fría la joven Cruzatto - al parecer, Voldie se dio cuenta del peligro que representamos. -  
  
- Espero verlos cara a cara, un día de estos, así aprenderán a temernos con razón - dijo tranquilamente Yañez mientras entrecerraba los ojos con una promesa de venganza pero con un cierto entusiasmo que helaba la sangre.  
  
- Lo sé - dijo Aqua mientras tocaba su brazo, tranquilizando - todos nosotros hicimos un juramento y una promesa y la vamos a cumplir -  
  
- y cuando este cumplida, nosotros... - continuo Katrina  
  
- Haremos que los mortífagos paguen todo lo que han hecho... - dijo Felipe  
  
- con intereses por su atrevimiento - finalizó Sebastián.  
  
Todos los profesores de Hogwarts temblaron al sentir la frialdad y el odio en sus voces.  
  
- Profesora Jadash? - dijo suavemente Alaina - ahora que Harry ya no puede estar en el instituto, donde estará? -  
  
La pregunta era excelente, la seguridad de Harry era la prioridad del Triumviratum y no por ser el niño quién vivió, si no por ser Harry Potter, el mejor amigo y confidente de la Orden del Triumviratum.  
  
- Para cuando Harry vuelva de sus misiones, el triumviratum ya habrá escogido el lugar donde se quedará Harry. -  
  
- ¿Harry nos mando a decir algo? - preguntó Alexander con una gran sonrisa, ya que todos sabían que Harry no se iría a unas misiones sin despedirse de ellos.  
  
Sin decir nada, Donoso le entrego un pergamino a Elanor quien rápidamente lo miró intrigada por la enorme sonrisa en la cara de su profesor. Al abrir la carta se dio cuenta de que estaba escrito en otro idioma, en un idioma antiguo. Al parecer, Harry aún no confía en los correos y temía que sus cartas fueran leídas por ojos inapropiados, es por eso que se decidió que se escribirían en antiguos idiomas perdidos de América. Ella lo tradujo para que todos los presentes pudieran enterarse sobre Harry, especialmente el staff de Hogwarts.  
  
"Amigos míos:  
  
(Que formal se escucha), me alegra saber que llegaron bien a Hogwarts (o al menos eso espero). Aunque todavía no estoy de acuerdo conque el Triumviratum los haya enviado como alumnos transferidos a un colegio al cual ustedes encontraran pasado de moda, ahora con el último ataque al Ministerio de Magia Mexicano, me he dado cuenta que la alianza formada entre ambos colegios es necesaria para la salvación del mundo mágico.  
  
Seba, tu padre esta bien, recuperándose del doble cruciatus al que fue expuesto, gracias a los espíritus que nadie murió, solo hubieron heridos esta vez.  
  
Estoy escribiendo esta carta rápidamente, ya que se decidió que debo partir inmediatamente hacia un punto en América del Sur. Ahora que tenemos uno de los antiguos libros de Los Ancestros, debemos protegerlos a toda costa.  
  
No se preocupen, pronto tendrán noticias mías ya sea por este medio o por nuestro método usual.  
  
No dejen que Hogwarts los depriman, sé que es un lugar un tanto fome, pero ustedes pueden darle el empujoncito para que ingresen al siglo XXI.  
  
Sé que la mitad de Ustedes pueden hacerle la competencia a los infames merodeadores y a los gemelos Weasleys, utilicen sus conocimientos para darle algo de alegría en estos tiempos y como favor personal: Sly, Hot y Roh les recuerdo cumplir la promesa que me hicieron antes de salir, ya que según recuerdo, las detenciones no les importa. Según el dicho "PERRO QUE LADRA NO MUERDE".  
  
Disfruten su estancia en Hogwarts, conozcan Londres y sus alrededores. Para las fiestas prepárenlas ustedes con permiso del director, háganlas al estilo de IAIM.  
  
Debo irme, no permitan que las malas noticias los abrumen, varios de nosotros debemos vivir con ellas diariamente por el resto de nuestra vida, pero no por eso hay que permitirles que nos digan como vivir.  
  
Si los del Hogwarts preguntan por mí, después de que se hayan enterado de que durante estos dos años estuve viviendo en América, díganles que estoy bien y que no me arrepiento de lo que hice.  
  
Se despide su amigo de aventuras.  
  
James Potter Phoenix de la Muerte y el Renacimiento Líder de la Orden del Triumviratum  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Gracias por su paciencia y soportar la espera, espero que les guste como va mi historia, recibo todo tipo de comentario e ideas.  
  
También doy gracias a mis amigos que se ofrecieron ser personajes en esta historia, quienes me ayudaron como Beta-Readers.  
  
En el Próximo capitulo: La primera clase de "Defensa Personal" y "Manejos de Espadas y armas relativas", pesadillas con Voldie, cartas y reportajes... 


	3. Las primeras clases, una pesadilla, el a...

Capitulo II: "Las primeras clases, una pesadilla, el ataque y el correo"  
  
Gran Salón  
  
Los alumnos conversaban alegremente, al menos una gran mayoría de ellos, ese día comenzaba un nuevo año escolar, los del primer año estaban nerviosos, ya que su primera clase era DADA con la nueva profesora.  
  
Ron y Hermione entraron juntos y se sentaron al lado de Seamus y Dean, quienes estaban conversando sobre Quidditch y fútbol.  
  
- Los nuevos alumnos no se ven por ninguna parte - comento Ron mientras se servía una tostada.  
  
- Ellos se levantaron muy temprano - le dijo Dean a Ron.  
  
- Pero no han venido a desayunar - comento Hermione.  
  
Neville quien recién había entrado, dijo - Ellos ya desayunaron, incluso antes que los profesores más madrugadores -  
  
- Y según escuche, ahora ellos se encuentran cerca del lago junto a los nuevos profesores - dijo Neville a sus compañeros  
  
Dean intrigado pregunto - ¿Qué están haciendo?  
  
Desde el día del incidente con Malfoy, no se había vuelto a ver a ninguno de los alumnos nuevos.  
  
- No lo sé - fue la respuesta del joven Nev.  
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron, al parecer habría que estar atentos a los nuevos alumnos, ya que habían demostraron ser - algunos de ellos - de un temperamento explosivo, capaces de provocar problemas incluso en situaciones normales.  
  
Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la llegada del correo. Desde que supo que era una bruja, Hermione se había suscrito al "The Daily Prophet", el cual ha sido una de sus fuentes principales en noticias nuevas.  
  
Mientras leía, Ron escuchaba la conversación entre sus amigos, siete años y todavía no entendía muy bien las reglas del fútbol. De pronto un grito de Hermione le hizo escupir parte del jugo que estaba tomando.  
  
- ¿Qué de...? Hermione, ¿qué pasa? - fue la sobresaltada exclamación de Ron.  
  
- Mira - y le paso el periódico haciendo que el vaso que sostenía en su mano cayera desparramando el resto del contenido en la mesa - Lee - le apresuró. Preocupado comenzó a leer - Nuevo Polvo de belleza "Clarus", con un rápido flick de la varita...-  
  
- Ese no, tonto - le interrumpió - Este - le apunto la primicia.  
  
El Señor Oscuro ataca México, Harry Potter involucrado  
  
Aproximadamente a las 17:05 horas hora local, un grupo de Mortífagos poderosamente armados atacaron el Ministerio de Magia de ciudad de México. Según algunos testigos presénciales, ellos aparecieron en el lobby de la oficina principal, utilizando las maldiciones imperdonables en los presentes atacando inmicericordemente a todo aquel que se encontrara presente, los pocos sobrevivientes aprovecharon el momento en que aurores locales llegaron a atacar a los mortífagos y la posterior pelea que se armó, pero superados en número fueron asesinados igual que el resto fue el propio Señor Oscuro quién torturó hasta dejarlo en estado crítico al ministro de magia Ricardo Guzmán.  
  
Uno de los testigos - quien se encontraba con el Ministro en ese instante - declaro a los Aurores que llegaron posteriormente, que Quién No Debe Ser Nombrado trataba de sacarle información sobre el Niño Quién Vivió. Según fuente confiable, Harry Potter ha vivido en el continente Americano desde que desapareció hace dos años de Inglaterra, bajo la protección del Triumviratum - este es un grupo misterioso que se supone está a cargo de la seguridad de cada país involucrado, lamentablemente nuestras fuente fueron incapaces de entregarnos mayores detalles -  
  
- Harry Potter había estado en el Ministerio unos minutos antes, debido a que está ayudando al grupo encargado de las Artes y Cultura ha recuperar antiguos libros perdidos en las batallas y guerras que han ocurridos a través de los años en la historia del continente - comentó un testigo - Desde hace un año aproximadamente, el joven Potter a estado involucrado en más de una misión en relación con la recuperación de antiguos objetos mágicos. El joven Harry ha sido de gran ayuda, tanto aquí como en Lyven, nos ayudado en muchas cosas y varios de nosotros le debemos mas de una vez nuestras vidas. -  
  
Según lo que hemos podido descubrir, Harry Potter, de 17 años ahora es uno de los responsables que ambos continentes hayan comenzado de nuevo las relaciones, después de casi 25 años de estar interrumpidas.  
  
Al parecer, siendo el único mago que ha sobrevivido a la Gran Maldición y de varias escaramuzas con el Innombrable, al joven Potter se le considera pieza clave para la destrucción del Señor Oscuro y sus esbirros, por lo cual, altos miembros de la orden del Triumviratum han mantenido en secreto durante estos años la localización exacta del joven mago, solo unos pocos parecen conocerlo, entre ellos el Ministro de Magia de México, Ricardo Guzmán.  
  
- Al parecer el Sr. Oscuro, logró averiguar que el Ministro Guzmán sabia el paradero del joven mago, aunque creo que eso fue la parte fácil, ya que todo el mundo conoce la gran amistad que existe entre el hijo mayor del ministro y Harry, se dice que ambos son como hermanos, junto con su grupo de amigos han pasado por situaciones que harían erizar los pelos de cualquier Auror. Según el criterio de este corresponsal, y citando a uno de los aurores presente "lo más difícil fue averiguar la forma de romper los hechizos de protección del Ministerio, ya que son hechizos de la más alta magia antigua"- Esto es de la mayor gravedad e implica que alguien dentro del ministerio está dando información importante al grupo del Innombrable. Eso es considerado alta traición, cuyo castigo es la muerte por Finis Vitae.  
  
Por razones de seguridad, Harry Potter esta bajo estricta vigilancia de la orden del Triumviratum, hasta que se logre encontrar al traidor. El Triumviratum por último, debido a los constantes enfrentamientos con los seguidores del Quien no debe ser nombrado, se ha puesto México y al continente bajo alerta amarilla hasta nueva orden, por lo tanto, solo magos y hechiceras acreditados por los mismos ministros de magia podrán entrar y salir del país, también se aumentara la vigilancia en las entradas muggles al continente como son: aeropuertos y puertos; también solo habrán ciertos lugares para apariciones, los polvos floo serán controlados por miembros del grupo "Vita-Mortis".  
  
Corresponsal del Daily Prophet Charles Drake  
  
Al escuchar el grito de Hermione todos habían quedado en silencio, mientras escuchaban a Ron mientras como leía la noticia, por primera vez después de dos años, se tenía noticia de su compañero Harry Potter. Rápidamente, los cuchicheos entre los alumnos comenzaron a crecer, los alumnos de séptimo año de Gryffindor, estaban todavía asimilando la noticia, su amigo y compañero, había estado viviendo en el continente prohibido por los dos últimos años.  
  
- Con razón no podíamos encontrarlo - dijo tranquilamente Ron a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Cómo pudo entrar allí, si el continente Americano estaba protegido por una barrera que impedía a la gente mágica del exterior acercarse y mucho menos ingresar? - pregunto Hermione más para si misma que para el resto.  
  
- No lo sé, pero tengo la sospecha que los alumnos del IAIM saben la respuesta a esa pregunta y a muchas otras - fue todo lo que dijo Ron mientras se servía un vaso de jugo de calabaza.  
  
Fue en ese preciso momento en el que entraron los alumnos del IAIM quienes se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas sin tomar en cuenta el silencio existente en el gran salón. Poco después el Director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore junto la Sub-directora Minerva Mcgonagall y el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, Severus Snape tomaban asiento en la gran mesa.  
  
Todos observaban al director quien todavía se encontraba de pie, la mayoría intuya que lo que iba a decir estaba relacionado con la noticia que salio en el periódico.  
  
- Según creo - comenzó a decir - ya todos saben que Harry Potter, esta viviendo en América bajo la protección de la Orden del Triumviratum -  
  
Todos miraron a los alumnos nuevos, quienes no los tomaban en cuenta. Albus los miro durante unos segundos, para luego continuar con lo que tenía que decir:  
  
- Es gran alivio saber que se encuentra a salvo, pero debido a los continuos ataques de los mortífagos, la actual ubicación del joven Harry es un misterio, los alumnos del IAIM, nos han dicho que Harry en los dos últimos años ha participado activamente en el departamento de arte y cultura. Sé que muchos de ustedes - dijo mirando directamente a Ron y Hermione- están interesados en saber más sobre Harry, pero les pido que no agobien con preguntas a sus compañeros, ya que están bajos estrictas ordenes de no decir nada con respecto a Harry Potter. -  
  
Y así, el desayuno continuo casi normalmente.  
  
Hermione y Ron observaban a sus compañeros, tratando de decidirse si ir a preguntar o no, pero al ver que todo el alumnado los miraban, pensaron que era mejor dejarlo para después.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Mientras al otro lado del Mundo  
  
La luz del sol comenzaba a desaparecer, dándole un tinte anaranjado al cielo, el sonido del viento formaba una hermosa melodía junto con los sonidos de la incipiente noche. Los árboles del bosque bailaban al compás del viento, los habitantes nocturnos comenzaban a despertar, mientras que en un claro, una fogata recién encendida, trataba de tocar el cielo.  
  
Cinco jóvenes conversaban animadamente alrededor de la fogata mientras tomaban café recién hecho.  
  
Uno de ellos, de pelo rubio, ojos grises, de aproximadamente unos 20 años conversaba animadamente con un joven de aprox. de 17 años, pelo negro azabache, ojos verdes esmeralda.  
  
- ... así que, ella grito, lo abofeteó, volvió a gritar y volvió abofetearlo - le dijo riendo a su compañero, el cual se reía como nunca, agarrándose el estomago. - co. como me gus... taría haberle... visto la cara a.. a... Sergio. - le replico entre risas.  
  
- Ojala hubiera tenido una cámara en ese instante, fue un "momento Kodak" - le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja su compañero - Sergio y Annie son una de las mejores parejas en la orden, aún así sus anécdotas siempre me hacen reír -  
  
- Deberían escribir un libro "Las aventuras de una pareja dispareja", sería best-seller a los pocos días de venta -  
  
De pronto, un hombre vestido de azul índigo con la insignia de correo apareció enfrente del reducido grupo, fue tan repentino que, todos sacaron sus varas y/o armas y la apuntaron al pobre miembro del correo.  
  
- Mierda - dijo al ver el peligro en que se encontraba.  
  
- Por lo menos no mojaste los pantalones - le dijo un hombre de aprox. 30 años quien era el líder del grupo. - Cuantas veces les hemos dicho que no aparezcan así de improviso, envíen primero una nota.  
  
- Y como demonios quiere que les hagamos llegar una "nota" si nosotros somos el grupo oficial, encargado del tráfico de información, somos como dicen los muggles " Federal Express Mágico". - le replico enojado el encargado.  
  
- ¿Para que están las lechuzas? -le pregunto el jefe.  
  
- ¿Le confiarías a una ave, información importante, la cual debe llegar a destino lo mas rápido posible y no el próximo siglo? - le pregunto sarcásticamente.  
  
- Por lo menos ellas llegan con aviso - fue la respuesta enojada.  
  
- Es totalmente imposible poder trabajar con ustedes - dijo enojado el empleado del correo y sin más, le entrego dos sobres al irritado jefe de grupo - aquí tienes Darius - y dirigiéndose al joven de pelo negro azabache - una carta de la Orden, joven Potter y una de su grupo de amigos -  
  
- Gracias -  
  
Y sin más desapareció refunfuñando sobre la locura de ciertos magos y ciertos jefes de grupo.  
  
Potter, mejor conocido como James, Profesor de la clase del uso de varita e historia mágica europea, líder del grupo Phoenix de la Orden del Triumviratum y la victima número uno de la libreta negra de Voldemort, se acercó a la fogata con las dos cartas. Primero, abrió la del OdT, nada nuevo, solo diciéndole que se quedara junto al grupo de operaciones especiales* del Departamento de Arte y Cultura de la OPMA hasta nuevo aviso y también que llegaron nuevos reportes sobre el paradero del resto de los libros sagrados.  
  
La segunda misiva era de Sly, quien le comentaba que el Staff de Hogwarts se había enterado de su permanecía en el continente americano y que varios de los presentes no han dejado de hacer preguntas sobre él, especialmente el profesor Lupin y Dumbledore. Según contaba, Snape no ha preguntado por él, aunque se muere por saber sobre él, según su pequeña amiga empática, las emociones del Maestro de Pociones es como un mar turbulento, tristeza, pena, inseguridad, curiosidad, son prácticamente los que habitan en el corazón de él.  
  
Leyó dos veces la carta, preguntándose si realmente tomo la decisión adecuada.  
  
Olvidándose de su tristeza, guardo las cartas -"mañana le contesto a Sly", pensó - y se dirigió a su carpa, necesitaba dormir ya que tenía una misión que cumplir.  
  
Lugar: Sala de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras Cursos: Séptimos años de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Tiempo: Unos días después del incidente en el Gran Comedor.  
  
Los alumnos esperaban nerviosos en sus asientos, era la primera clase de DADA de ese año, cuyo profesor por primera vez era una mujer, que para colmo de males era Maestra de Defensa de Artes Oscuras del Instituto Americano Internacional de Magia.  
  
Los alumnos de IAIM, se sentaron juntos en el fondo del salón, estaban conversando animadamente entre ellos, ninguno prestaba atención a los demás, las noticias dadas eran bastante malas para percatarse de que alguien no los había dejado de mirar desde que entraron.  
  
Draco Malfoy, no había dormido muy bien esa noche, y esa mañana se sentía bastante intranquilo debido a la presencia de los nuevos alumnos.  
  
- "maldición" - pensó - "la sola presencia de Sylvester me enerva. Si quiero salir de esta maldito embrollo en el que mi padre me metió, necesito hacerme amigos de ellos." -  
  
-"¿porqué no le pides ayuda a Snape?" - le dijo la pequeña voz de su conciencia.  
  
-"No, otra vez tú" - gimió al ver que la locura estaba apoderándose de él.  
  
- "Chico, no estas loco" - le hablo la voz divertida - "Digamos que solamente estas un poco confundido"  
  
-"¿Qué demonios. quien eres realmente?" - le pregunto sobresaltado al ver que sus pensamientos eran leídos fácilmente.  
  
-"Ya te lo he dicho, soy tu conciencia, tu mejor amiga en momentos como estos. Ahora escúchame atentamente, si quieres librarte de la marca tenebrosa, deberás recurrir a Snape, él puede ayudarte y si realmente quieres ser amigo de los alumnos del IAIM, deberás tragarte tu orgullo y pedir disculpas por lo de anoche"- le respondió la voz.  
  
-"QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, estas loca, los de Slytherin me comerán vivo si me disculpo por lo de la otra vez, es más si salgo vivó de esa, moriré en manos de mi padre y ..." - no pudo terminar debido a que la voz le estaba gritado.  
  
- "QUIERES CALLARTE!!!!! ESCUCHA BIEN LO QUE TE DIGO. - el tono de la voz bajo, pero su frialdad y dureza se mantenían - " si quieres sobrevivir esta guerra deberás seguir mis consejos, ahora, te disculparas con los del IAIM y hablaras con Snape. Pero por mientras, pone atención a la clase" - fue lo último de dijo, Draco se percato de que todo el curso lo miraba intrigado.  
  
- AH! Que bien Sr. Malfoy, pensaba que estaba enfermo, ya que hace mas de 5 minutos que trató de llamar su atención - le dijo tranquilamente la profesora Jadash.  
  
- Lo siento, profesora - se disculpo con la cara roja de vergüenza  
  
- Bueno, lo perdono por esta vez, para la próxima será una de detención y 25 puntos menos para su casa, entendido? - y mirando a su clase, sin perder su sonrisa, les dijo - eso va para todos. Se que no han tenido un profesor estable por mas de un año, por lo tanto necesitaremos ponernos al día en varios puntos importantes de la defensa con las artes oscuras. No voy a permitir ningún tipo de desconcentración, impertinencias o interrupciones. Realizaré las clases de la misma forma que en el instituto, por lo que comenzaremos por lo más básico. - Y colocándose al frente de la clase - Mi nombre es Shem Lev Jadash, representante del IAIM, el programa a realizar durante el año será el siguiente: comenzare por las próximas semanas un entrenamiento en determinar nuestros miedos internos y lograr un control sobre ellos, luego un estudio de las posibles causas de miedo y terror así como un pequeño estudio de la psicología del miedo. Luego, comenzaremos a conocer sobre hechizos, invocaciones de magia negra y sus defensas, también veremos monstruos, plantas y pociones consideraros magia negra, contrahechizos, defensa personal, uso de elementos corto punzantes, de fuego y el manejo del aura en ataque y defensa. -  
  
Los alumnos miraba asombrados a la profesora, Hermione bullía de alegría al ver que por fin un profesor actuaba como uno, Ron deprimido al ver la felicidad en la cara de su prometida [(¿Cuándo. a que hora?.que no di cuenta)], ya que eso significaba más trabajo y poca diversión.  
  
- Lo primero que haremos hoy, será aprender que la vara mágica, aunque sea de mucha ayuda en la mayoría de los casos, en situaciones peligrosas simplemente es un estorbo. - Continuó, mientras recorría el salón - a partir de hoy día y durante la primera etapa del programa dejaremos a un lado la vara y confiaremos en nuestro ser interior para enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos ocultos. - Y viendo la incredulidad en sus rostros - deben comprender que la magia viene de nuestro interior o creen que los primeros Shamanes usaban varitas mágicas para pedir ayuda a sus espíritus? Cuando recién el hombre comenzaba a comprender que había algo más allá de su comprensión, cuando observaba como los elementos ayudaban a proteger, defender o curar a sus congeneres, se dieron cuenta que podían recurrir a su ayuda a través del uso de su propio espíritu, su mente y su cuerpo.-  
  
- Les voy a contar una historia: en el comienzo de los tiempos, cuando los espíritus de los 5 elementos se unieron para crear a este mundo y a sus habitantes, también crearon a los espíritus inferiores, cuya función sería mantener la comunicación entre nosotros y ellos. Les enseñaron a utilizar su propia alma para realizar la comunicación. Una unión de alma es una de las primeras formas de magia existente en la historia, nada de varitas, nada de encantamientos o palabrería, solo nuestra alma y el espíritu acompañante. -  
  
- ¿Entonces porqué usamos las varitas? - pregunto Hermione.  
  
Jadash la miró por un rato - ¿Sr. Alday, puede contestarle la pregunta a la Srta. Granger? - pregunto a su alumno.  
  
- Si nos remontamos a la historia del continente americano, el uso de varitas, recién comenzó hace un par de años, debido a que con la nueva unión entre el Nuevo y Viejo Continente, el equilibrio entre ambos era muy desproporcionado. Nuestro profesor de Historia europea y manejo de varita nos enseño que desde los tiempos en que los cuatros grandes magos crearon esta escuela y enseñaron la magia a los habitantes de las Islas Bretonas es decir Inglaterra, lo hicieron con la ayuda de las varitas, para que su entendimiento y uso fuera más fácil, pero con el transcurso de los años, comenzaron a olvidar las formas antiguas de nuestros ancestros, por lo que se produjo un olvido total respecto a ellas. - fue la respuesta de Felipe "Roh" Alday.  
  
- Además, las varitas al ser usadas por primera vez, se conectan directamente con la fuente de energía mágica que cada uno posee, vinculando, alma y espíritu. Por lo que solo permiten el uso de ciertos tipos de hechizos, encantamientos, y en algunos casos, los más poderosos en la magia espiritual, magia sin varita. - Comento Alaina - El profesor de Uso de Varita, nos comentó que aquí en el continente europeo, hay escasez de presencia espiritual, eso es debido al olvido de la magia ancestral. Un mago inglés solo después de un arduo entrenamiento y paciencia, recién puede a comenzar a comprender la magia antigua, en cambio, uno americano, puede fácilmente adaptarse al vínculo que produce la varita a nuestras almas por que nuestras fuentes mágicas están en su desarrollo, logrando fácilmente su uso -  
  
Los alumnos de Hogwarts quedaron en silencio después de escuchar eso, muchos sorprendidos (especialmente los Slytherin) al ver que eran superados fácilmente en cuanto a poder y conocimiento. Para otros, eran un gran desafío.  
  
- Sé que muchos piensan que esto es un gran problema en el futuro que se acerca, Voldemort es capaz de vincular la magia espiritual con su vara, pero esta tiene un solo punto débil, alguien me puede decir cual es? - preguntó mirando por el salón. Vio en sus rostros, que no tenían idea, y descontando a los del IAIM, solo tres jóvenes magos sabían la respuesta, uno de ellos de Slytherin.  
  
- Sr. Malfoy -  
  
- Hasta el momento el único punto débil conocido, es la vara hermana, cuyo dueño es Harry Potter. - respondió tranquilamente Draco - cuyo paradero hasta hace un momento era desconocido -  
  
- 5 puntos para Slytherin - le dijo Jadash - ambas varitas, tienen en su centro una pluma de un fénix, mejor dicho de la misma ave fénix. Esto produce durante un duelo, el priori encantatem. Por eso, antes de comenzar a estudiar y aprender nuestra esencia interior, comenzaremos con la determinación de nuestros miedos y su forma de enfrentarse. - y dirigiéndose frente a ellos - Sé que en su tercer año, el profesor Lupin, le hizo enfrentarse a un Boggart, los que voy a enseñar es algo parecido, pero que en vez de transformarse en lo que más temen, este les enseñara sus miedos haciéndolos enfrentarse a ellos. Este es algo parecido a una esencia sin forma, se le denomina Qlipoth solo toma forma física al momento de mostrar sus miedos. Ahora comenzaremos con la explicación de este ejercicio.. -  
  
LUGAR: En la Sala de Duelo CLASE: Séptimos años de Ravenclaw y Hupelpuff TIEMPO: Día anterior a la clase de DADA  
  
- Bienvenidos a la primera clases de Duelo y Esgrima - dijo Misael-sensei -mi nombre es Misael Donoso, pero me pueden llamar Misa-sensei o profesor Donoso. Sé que algunos de ustedes saben los fundamentos básicos del manejo de espada y las reglas básicas de duelo, pero comenzaremos con las bases, así que formaremos grupos de trabajo, de 4 personas cada uno. Las reglas a seguir son: Si uno comente una falta, el castigo es para los cuatros, dos, la confianza en sus compañeros de trabajo debe ser del ciento por ciento, un día uno de ellos pueden salvarles la vida: tres, pregunten, pregunten y pregunte. -  
  
Una vez que los grupos fueron formados, Misa-sensei continuo - con respecto al programa de trabajo, tendremos durante las primeras semanas de clases, un intenso aprendizaje de los tipos de armas blancas, tanto largas como cortas. Luego, las bases de sus usos así como un arduo entrenamiento físico. Seguiremos con el aprendizaje del uso de armas hechas con materiales comunes y corrientes, en caso de que no tengan su varita o sus espadas. Como aprenderán en DADA, las varitas no siempre son eficaces en casos extremos, por lo que deberán comprender que el cuerpo de uno, también puede usarse como un arma y bastante mortal. -  
  
- Así que por hoy día, comenzaremos con la rutina diaria que deberán hacer en actividades físicas: Primero, un precalentamiento de 15 minutos, recorriendo el salón, luego 25 abdominales y 20 sentadillas, una vez realizado todo esto, comenzaremos con las bases del kendo, que en su mayoría son las bases para el manejo de todo tipo de arma. - le dijo con voz firme y los alumnos del colegio de magia y brujería inglés se dieron cuenta de que acaban de conocer a otro "Snape" así como de conocer el infierno en vida, un infierno físico de sudor y lágrimas. Y siguiendo el ejemplo de los alumnos del IAIM (quienes estaban riéndose de lo lindo, al ver las caras de sorpresa de sus compañeros) comenzaron el precalentamiento.  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
Una hora después, los pobres alumnos de séptimo, caían totalmente agotados, mientras que los cuatros nuevos alumnos seguían frescos, solo un poco de sudor se reflejaba en sus rostros.  
  
- Srta. Figueroa, por favor haga pareja con Sr. Gómez y Srta. Cruzatto con la Srta. Rodríguez. Quiero que demuestren a la clase, lo primeros movimientos del Kendo. - ambas parejas rápidamente se acercaron en el centro del salón, junto con sus espadas de bambú, comenzando los primeros movimientos.  
  
Rápidamente, se percataron los alumnos de Hogwarts que a pesar de la primera impresión dada en la cena, los nuevos alumnos eran bastantes amistosos, no importaba si hacían las cosas mal, ellos lo ayudaban en todo lo que podían mientras el monstruo de Misa-sensei observaba con un ojo bastante crítico los movimientos de ellos.  
  
LUGAR: En algún lugar de Gran Bretaña TIEMPO: No definido  
  
En el antiguo hogar de los Riddles, varias figuras encapuchadas rodeaban una gran mesa, la cual contenía diversos alimentos. En el centro del salón, el gran mago oscuro, el que no debe ser nombrado, el terror de mundo mágico, con ojo severo y frío observaba a cada uno de sus seguidores.  
  
Voldermort, observa a Lucius Malfoy uno de sus mas leales y ambiciosos mortífagos, junto a él se encontraba uno de los más sádicos, McNeiner, el ejecutor del ministerio de magia de Inglaterra. Entre ellos, podían ocurrir muchas cosas, las cuales eran muy favorables para los planes de él, pero ahora no se encontraba de humor antes las noticias dadas: Harry Potter, su más mortal enemigo, desaparecido hace dos años, protegido por uno de los grupos mas temidos, el triumviratum, había escapado de sus garras en el ataque del ministerio de magia mexicano, que su informante después de todo el alboroto, no haya podido encontrar pista de él, ni tampoco pista alguna de los sietes libros sagrados que necesita para poder obtener la fuerza necesaria para conquistar el mundo de una vez por todas.  
  
- Malfoy, ¿alguna noticia de nuestros espías en la OPMA? - pregunto en un susurro a su seguidor.  
  
- No mi Señor, al parecer la ubicación de Potter es secreta y solo los altos miembros de la OdT y la OPMA la conocen - le contesto Malfoy.  
  
Voldemort lo miro por un rato, sin decir palabra alguna le infligió crucio, el resto de los mortífagos trataban de alejarse, no querían estar en la mira de su Señor. Luego de un par de minutos, Malfoy dejaba de gritar y quejándose lastimosamente se levantaba con mucha dificultad, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero fue más de lo que esperaba.  
  
- Mi Señor - una voz habló desde el fondo de la sala - tengo noticias con respecto al Libro ancestral de la Muerte. -  
  
Al fin, alguien con buenas noticias, pero era increíble que uno de sus más cobardes miembros le tuviera las noticias, Wormtail.  
  
- Al parecer, el séptimo libro se encuentra en las antiguas ruinas del antiguo palacio de Ramsés el maldito. - le dijo de la forma mas calmada que pudo, desde que Harry Potter, se les escapo hace dos años, había sufrido muchas humillaciones, así que investigo por su propia cuenta, para congraciarse con su maldito señor. Desde que supieron la existencia de los sietes ancestrales libros, se dio cuenta de que era capaz de encontrar varios de ellos, debido a su gran conocimiento en mitología antigua, uno de sus hobbys desde niño, de tiempos mejores y más inocentes.  
  
- Y como sabes esto, Wormtail? - le pregunto tranquilamente su señor, aunque podía escuchar la sorpresa en él.  
  
- El libro de la muerte fue creado por los antiguos dioses de Egipto, se creyó perdido en los años 20, luego de la destrucción de la ciudad de los muertos - explico wormtail - pero ha habido rumores de que el grupo arqueológico dirigido por el Dr. Ramsey** tiene pistas concretas de su paradero. -  
  
- Veo que tu afición a las leyendas antiguas te ha dado buenos resultados, me alegro, ¿crees ser capaz de recuperar el libro y traérmelo? -  
  
Wormtail, estaba maravillado, su plan había dado resultados, pero era solo el principio - Si mi Señor - fue la rápida respuesta.  
  
- Bien, entonces te lo encargo y no me falles - hablo Voldermort - ya sabes las consecuencias de fallarme a mí-  
  
LUGAR: En algún punto del Amazonas TIEMPO: Al mismo tiempo que la escena anterior.  
  
En una de las carpas que rodeaba la fogata, un joven despertaba de una pesadilla, o más bien, una visión. Desde que era niño, la marca en su frente era un link (vínculo) con el Sr. Oscuro, una unión capaz de mostrarle hechos ocurridos, así como sucesos que están ocurriendo o que están por ocurrir. Una unión de lo más doloroso, ya que se sienten las emociones que están involucrados: Dolor, tristeza, desolación.  
  
"Al parecer, ya sabe de la posible ubicación del séptimo libro ancestral" pensó James mientras salía de la carpa, "Nunca pensé que el maldito traidor, sería capaz de rastrear uno de los libros (suspiro), tendré que pedir permiso para ir en su busca antes que él lo encuentre." James, sabía perfectamente que él era uno de los pocos en poder rastrear a los sietes libros ancestrales, ya habían conseguido dos (el del aire y del agua) y estaban por encontrar al tercero (el de las almas).  
  
"Maldición" grito mentalmente "Para poder recuperar al libro de los muertos, tendré que pedir ayuda al ministerio de magia inglés, Bill Weasley es el único que conoce bien las tumbas egipcias y sus alrededores".  
  
Regresar a Inglaterra, no era un pensamiento alentador. Volver después de dos años de ausencia, enfrentarse a sus antiguos compañeros de clases, profesores, su familia y a Snape.  
  
Snape. un nombre que trató de olvidar, pero que fue imposible.  
  
Un nombre, cuyos recuerdos son muy dolorosos, pero que se le iba a hacer.. Desde niño siempre había vivido con memorias dolorosas, capaces de volverle a uno loco.  
  
No tenía otra opción, pero si tenía que volver, volvería no como Harry Potter, si no más bien como James Potter, Phoenix de la Muerte y Resurrección, Líder del grupo Phoenix del Triumviratum, Cazador de Mortífagos.  
  
Bien, después de una larga espera, así como problemas técnicos, he logrado finalizar el segundo capitulo. Gracias a todos ustedes por los reviews, nunca espere tener tantos.  
  
Notas: * "Grupo de Operaciones Especiales" pertenece a Clive Cussler, quién es uno de los mejores autores que conozco, con obras de aventuras.  
  
** "Dr. Ramsey" pertenece a Anne Rice, de su obra "Ramsés, el maldito ó La Momia"  
  
1.- La idea de los sietes libros ancestrales, pertenece a una antigua leyenda que leí por ahí, alguna vez en mi vida. Los libros son: Vida, Muerte, Espíritus, Tierra, Agua, Fuego, Aire.  
  
2:- Gracias a mis Beta-Readers  
  
3.- En el próximo capítulo: Hallowen y regreso a casa.  
  
4.- "------"son los pensamientos de los personajes.  
  
5.- "------" voz que escucha Draco en su mente 


	4. Reuniones, recuerdos, regreso y revelaci...

**Hola, gracias a todos los reviews, fueron geniales. Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero debido a que estoy preparándome para dar mi examen de titulación he estado un tanto ocupada.**

**Disfruten este nuevo capitulo, Todos los personajes pertenecientes a Harry Potter, son de propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de W.B., el resto es propiedad mía. Cualquier acontecimiento, hecho ó situación es puramente casualidad.**

**Notas:   ****"_bla, bla, bla"_********_son pensamientos_****_._**

******   "****bla, bla, bla" hechizos.**

**CAPITULO III: Reuniones, Recuerdos, Regreso y Revelaciones.**

**Lugar: Sala de Reuniones OPMA**

            - Al parecer, Voldemort encontró pistas sobre el séptimo libro de los Ancestros - dijo un encapuchado sosteniendo un pergamino en su mano.

Había 8 personas alrededor de una mesa circular en el centro de un Salón, el cual ocupaba todo el piso.  Sus paredes eran de vidrio las cuales daban una magnifica vista: Por el norte, valles florecidos gobernaban todo a su alrededor; por el Este, blancas montañas rodeadas de bosques verdes; por el Sur, se veía el hermoso pueblo de Lyven bañado con la luz del sol, el cual se estaba escondiendo por el Oeste, donde se observaba un gran mar azul que bañaba uno de los lados del pueblo.

Tres de ellos, iban con capas negras, cuyos bordes eran dorados, con el símbolo del triumviratum sobre el pecho, con sus caras cubiertas con las capuchas daban una sensación de poder, un poder único.  Los Otros cincos, eran representantes de la OPMA: Presidente, Secretario de Estado, Secretario de Defensa, Secretario de Economía y Director de la Agencia de Investigación y Seguridad.

Las noticias entregadas por el miembro del triumviratum eran perturbadoras, si uno de esos llegase a manos de Riddle, las consecuencias serían espantosas.

            - ¿Qué opina James?- preguntó el Secretario de Defensa.

            - A pedido formalmente, que su equipo se encargue de este asunto. – fue la respuesta.

Todos a excepción de tres (ya saben quienes) se sorprendieron, ya que todos sabían de la reticencia de James de dejar el continente por cualquier motivo.

            - ¿Será prudente?- pregunto preocupado el presidente de la OPMA Elías Becks.

            - No lo sé – respondió la voz – pero el grupo de operaciones especiales del departamento de Arte y Cultura esta bastante ocupado en la recuperación de uno de los libros en el Amazonas Brasileño, por lo que la oferta de James tendrá que tomarse en cuenta. -

Una segunda voz, mucho grave que la primera habló – También ha pedido la cooperación de un miembro del Ministerio Inglés, que trabaja como Maestro de Contra hechizos y maldiciones en Gringotts, el Sr. William Weasley. –

            - ¿No es un miembro de la familia de Ron Weasley? – preguntó el Director de AIS, el Sr. Sergio Pavéz.

            - Así es, es su hermano mayor – fue la respuesta del segundo miembro del triumviratum.

            - Prudente o no, James es el único capaz por el momento de rescatar el séptimo libro de las garras de Riddle – habló por primera vez el tercer miembro de la Orden – Recuerden que la recuperación de los sietes libros de los ancestros es nuestra prioridad y James lo sabe.     No importa sus sentimientos al respecto si con eso logra salvar la vida a varios y si Riddle utiliza aunque solo una milésima parte del poder de uno de los libros, especialmente el de la muerte, la culpa y el remordimiento serían desastrosos en él.    Recuerde la primera vez que vino a nosotros –

Flash Back

El continente Americano…

Conocido por lo muggles Ingleses, pero no por los miembros mágicos.     Debido a la prohibición impuesta por la OPMA, nadie ha podido ingresar al continente por más de 25 años.

Hasta ese día…

Un miembro del mundo mágico inglés, iba a pisar suelo americano por primera vez, y no es cualquier miembro, si no el supuestamente desaparecido Harry Potter.

No quería problemas y mucho menos con la comunidad mágica de América, por lo que su nivel mágico era casi nulo.

Mucha gente caminaba por el Aeropuerto de San Francisco, uno de los pocos lugares con mínima vigilancia. Durante su estancia en ese "mundo alterno" aprendió muchas cosas y una de ellas era pasar desapercibido.

Pero como siempre… El destino le jugaba sucio.

Cerca de donde se recoge el equipaje, se encontraban tres personas poco comunes, no necesitaba adivinar quienes eran, simplemente con mirar sus vestimentas bastaba.  Se preguntó _¿Por qué a mi siempre las leyes de Murphy se cumplen ?_

            - Bienvenido al Continente Americano, Sr. Potter – el hombre vestido de negro con bordes de azul índigo le hablo luego de pararse frente a él – Soy el Jefe de Seguridad de San Francisco.

Harry lo observó por un rato, tratando de pensar en todas las vías de escape posibles, pero con solo mirar a los aurores que acompañan al de seguridad, la cosa era bastante difícil.

            - Puedo preguntar como sabe mi nombre – le pregunto tranquilamente – y como sé que puedo confiar en ustedes?, pueden que sean miembros honorarios de Voldy y su pandilla. – Sabía quienes eran, pero tenía la intención de vivir en América sin que nadie lo reconociera, quería una "vacaciones" de su "vida" para arreglar "su vida", pero bueno… destino simplemente le gustaba ensañarse con él..-

            - Lo lamento, pero deberá confiar en mí, además no somos miembros de ese bastardo. - Le dijo el oficial de Seguridad a Harry.

            - Pues tendrá que disculparme, pero no iré con usted a ninguna parte.  -  le dijo con voz firme y fría  al de seguridad – vine con la única intención de alejarme de todo y de todos y no voy a empezar mi nueva vida yendo con ustedes. -

El jefe de seguridad lo miró con incredulidad, no solo se estaba negando ir con ellos, si no que también los estaba insultando. Los dos aurores que lo acompañaban miraban a todos mientras escuchaban la conversación, el peligro en el cual se encontraban era bastante grande.

            - Sr. Potter, la comunidad americana esta protegida por hechizos y encantamientos muy antiguos  realizados por el triumviratum, una organización creada desde los primeros días de conocimientos de la magia en el mundo – le explico tranquilamente – aunque su nivel mágico este bajo, hay residuos que son captados por los escudos.  Si fuera un simple mago, sería arrestado inmediatamente y deportado a su país de origen, pero debido a quien es, el triumviratum le ha dado paso libre, siempre y cuando cumpla con nuestras normas de seguridad. -

Harry lo miraba tranquilamente durante su discurso, sabía perfectamente que si quería tener una vida casi normal, necesitaba la aprobación del gobierno americano y si eso significaba presentarse a una de las órdenes más antiguas existentes en el mundo mágico, que así sea, aunque… sería según sus términos.

            - Y donde se supone que debo encontrarme con la orden? – pregunto lo mas inocentemente que pudo.

            - Sus oficinas principales se encuentran en la torre principal de la OPMA en el centro del pueblo Lyven en Nueva  Orleáns – le explico sin darse cuenta de la trampa en que cayo.

            - Bien – y sin mas, se encamino a los baños, donde podría pensar en un plan que lo sacara de este atolladero.  – Pero antes, necesito pasar por los lavados, ya que el viaje se hizo interminable.  -

Los tres miembros de la OPMA, acompañaron a Harry hasta las puertas de los baños y esperaron afuera.  Mientras, Harry agradeciendo a quien quiera que lo estuviera ayudando, aturdió (al estilo muggle) al único ocupante del baño (que coincidentemente eran casi del mismo tamaño) lo desnudo y se cambio sus ropas.  Tratando de pasar lo mas desapercibido, se arreglo la gorra de Béisbol y salio lo más tranquilo posible.  Viendo que los de la OPMA no lo tomaban en cuenta, rápidamente salió del aeropuerto y se subió al primer bus que salía al centro de la ciudad.

Mientras miraba a través de la ventana, pensaba en un plan para mantenerse alejado de la OPMA hasta que llegara a sus cuarteles generales.     Primero, debía  de sellar su magia (algo bastante peligroso, pero necesario) ya que si lo que dijo el de la OPMA era verdad, entonces su esencia mágica era fácil de rastrear; segundo, averiguar todo lo posible sobre la OPMA, la OdT y la ciudad de Nueva Orleáns.

Aunque la sola idea de sellar su magia, hacían que escalofríos recorrieran su espalda.  Tenía sus pros y contras: por un lado, lo mantendría alejado de las narices indiscretas de la OPMA pero a la vez lo dejaría vulnerable para cualquier ataque mágico.   Lo pensó durante todo el trayecto, decidiendo al final que era la mejor opción y tendría que valerse de su entrenamiento físico y las armas muggles.

En su habitación del Hotel, en el centro del living, un pentagrama hecho de sal adornaba el lugar, letras parecidas a runas estaban escritas alrededor del pentagrama.  Harry sentado con las piernas cruzadas como si meditara, recitaba un antiguo hechizo:

_Por la sangre de mis antepasados,_

_Por la vida de mis padres,_

_Cierro mi existencia, mi vida._

_Por los poderes otorgados, _

_A través del tiempo,_

_Cierro mi magia._

_Que se selle _

_Se la llave y cofre de mi poder_

_Hasta que el amor de mis padre_

_Finalicé._

Un fuerte viento se levanto alrededor de Harry y su círculo mágico, mientras su magia se sellaba en un relicario de oro que mantenía en su palma derecha.  Ese relicario era el único recuerdo que tenía de sus padres, un regalo de Sirius al final del trágico pasado año.

Luego de finalizar el hechizo, decidió dormir unas cuantas horas antes de empezar su búsqueda de información.    Una nueva vida empezaba llena de complicaciones.

En la ciudad de Nueva Orleáns, el tercer miembro del triumviratum vigilaba los movimientos de Harry Potter, su especial habilidad le permitía ver cada paso que daba, enterándose de inmediato de lo que había hecho Potter en su habitación.

- Ha sellado su magia – fue lo que dijo a sus compañeros.

- ¿Crees que sea la decisión correcta? – preguntó el segundo miembro.

- Harry Potter no confía absolutamente en nadie, debido en gran parte al director de Hogwarts, sus parientes de sangre, Riddle y el Ministro de Magia.  – Respondió el primer miembro – Uno quiere asesinarlo a toda costa, otros lo odian a muerte, uno lo trata de inestable y por último uno que lo utiliza y no confía en él. -

- En el Ministerio Inglés hay un caos total, debido a la desaparición de él, la mitad cree que fue secuestrado por Riddle y la otra mitad de que Dumbledore lo envió lejos para entrenarlo para su confrontación con Riddle. – dijo el segundo miembro – Después de pasar dos meses en un plano diferente a este, lo único que desea es vivir un tiempo tranquilo antes de enfrentarse al Sr. Oscuro, pero nosotros decidimos intervenir en su decisión y lo obligamos a tomar pasos bastantes drásticos.... -

Los tres se miraron entre sí, tratando de aceptar su decisión ya que habían hecho lo necesario para la subsistencia del pueblo mágico de América (toda desde el Ártico a la Antártica)

Fin flash back

- James al principio trababa a todos como enemigos potenciales, costo mucho que confiara en alguien de nuevo – comento el Subsecretario de Estado a sus compañeros – Aunque si alguien era capaz de lograr esa meta imposible, solo había que ver a Sly y su grupo para lograrlo. -

Todos se rieron de las palabras de él, debido a un sucedo ocurrido entre él y James.

Flash Back

Caminando por las calles de una ciudad misteriosa de la costa de Norteamérica, Harry se dirigía hacia donde sus pies lo llevaran.    Investigar sobre la OPMA, la OdT y la ciudad de Nueva Orleáns fue más fácil de lo que se había imaginado.

La lección más importante que aprendió, fue que la comunidad mágica y la comunidad muggle mantenían una estrecha relación.    Aunque solo una pequeña porción de muggles sabían la existencia de la magia y sus representantes.

Durante su búsqueda de información, descubrió que la OPMA era la contraparte mágica de la ONU o la NATO europea, también que uno de los requisitos para poder entrar, era el pase de entrada que daba la Secretaría de Estado, ¿cómo demonios iba a obtener uno sin que descubran quien es?

Sus pasos, lo llevaron a un hermoso parque en el centro de aquella misteriosa ciudad, una ciudad en el cual viven seres cuyo nivel de poder es bastante considerable; vampiros, hombre-lobo, magos, inmortales y gran vasta cantidad de animales fantásticos.

En el parque había un grupo de pequeños niños vigilados por sus madres o niñeras.  Verdes árboles, pájaros trinando hermosas melodías, risas flotaban en el aire perfumado por hermosas flores que adornaban el parque.   Se sentó en una banca custodiada por un enorme árbol, antiguo como la vida del hombre.   Harry se preguntaba que cosas había visto, sucesos importantes había presenciado, aunque los muggles lo vieran como un árbol muy viejo, él se percato del poder que emanaba de él.  OH Si!!!, un árbol con un conocimiento enorme en la historia de la humanidad.

Cerro los ojos, sintió como el aire jugaba con su pelo y refrescaba su cara, la risa se combinaba con el sonido de los cantos de las aves... todo era tranquilo... sin ningún tipo de preocupación... pero... como siempre, algo o alguien interrumpía su tranquilidad.

Una sombra cayó frente a él, no era un mortífago ya que sus instintos no se dispararon  mientras se acercaba, pero tampoco era un muggle, su nivel mágico era bastante alto.  Abrió sus ojos y se encontró frente a un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años en un traje Armani rodeado de 4 aurores con el logotipo de la S.S.A. (Auror del Servicio Secreto).   Lentamente se levantó, preparado para todo y se sorprendió de que el hombre sonriera al ver su posición de defensa.

            - ¿Quién demonios es Usted? – Harry preguntó lo más tranquilo que pudo.

            - Sr. Potter, no debe alarmarse, estoy aquí simplemente para darle la bienvenida a Nueva Orleáns, Soy… - no alcanzó a terminar, ya que Harry había sacado su arma y le apuntaba con ella.

            - ¿Cómo demonios sabe quien soy? – pero no obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta, debido a que los del S.S.A. lo apuntaban con las suyas.

            - Por favor Sr. Potter, no estoy aquí para pelear con UD., más bien para hablar – le dijo con voz calma, pero no surtía efecto, Harry Potter no bajaba la guardia.

            Las madres asustadas, agarraron a los pequeños y corrieron, para alejarse del peligro… Pero, tanto Harry como el grupo frente a él, se llevaron una sorpresa, al ver salir 3 personas de los arbustos con sus armas apuntando a los miembros del S.S.A.

            - ¡¡ALTO, FBI!!! – grito el que se encontraba detrás de Harry.

Eso fue el pandemonium, Harry tratando de abarcar a todos, los del S.S.A tratando de proteger a su cargo y los del FBI apuntando a los del S.S.A.

            - ¿Qué diablos…? – exclamó sorprendido Harry.  ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí los de FBI?

            - ¿Quién es Usted? – pregunto el hombre que venía con los del SSA el que se acercó aún más a Harry, al hombre que se encontraba detrás de él.

            - Soy el Agente Eduardo Mancuso, a cargo de la protección del joven Harry Potter – le respondió este

            - ¿QUE? – Preguntó sorprendido - ¿Quién demonios les dijo que necesito protección?

            - Sr., el Director Murray nos ordenó protegerlo hasta que se encontrase con el Sr. Pasko – le contestó el Agente Mancuso, mientras vigilaba a los miembros del S.S.A. – pero la descripción no corresponde con este caballero y al verlo sacar su arma, pues pensamos que estaría en problemas… -

El hombre comenzó a comprender, todo era un simple malentendido, aunque tendrá una seria charla con el presidente de la OPMA.

            - Creo que todo esto un malentendido – y mirando al joven Potter – Creo que debo presentarme, Soy Alberto Duarde, miembro de la OPMA y amigo del Sr. Pasko – y mirando a los agentes – al parecer, el Directo Murray actúo con buena intención respecto al Joven Potter, pero su presencia en América no es una casualidad fortuita, si no más bien una pieza más en este enorme rompecabezas -

Harry miraba a Duarte tratando de ver si era de confianza, pero le sorprendía que la misma OPMA le haya pedido al FBI una escolta para el, era más de lo que podía creer.

-  "Agentes del FBI", "Aurores del S.S.A" – pensó Harry, si la situación no estuviera tan tensa se hubiera puesto a reír hay mismo – "¿En qué me he metido? -

Harry apuntando a los agentes del FBI y de la S.S.A, dijo – Primero, no necesito protección alguna, gracias. – Mirando a los del FBI - Segundo, no es necesario que me busquen, iré cuando sea el momento oportuno – le hablo a Duarte – Tercero, no me gustan que intervengan en mi asuntos sin mi permiso, las consecuencias pueden ser mortales y cuarto, si no quieren perder algún miembro de su cuerpo, será mejor que dejen de apuntarme –

Los agentes del FBI miraban asombrados a su protegido, los de la OPMA por primera vez sentían el peligro que emanaba de la figura del Niño quién vivió.

Fin Flash Back

            - Fue una suerte que le hicieran caso o hubieras salido lastimado – le comentó su amigo Cristian Moya, Secretario de economía.

            - James cuando se siente amenazado, es peligroso – confirmó Duarde riendo.

            - Entonces ¿permitimos que James se haga cargo de este asunto? – preguntó el tercer miembro de la OdT, luego que el resto dejara de reírse.

            - A pesar de las posibles consecuencias – habló el Presidente – James sabe lo que tiene que hacer, así que irá... pero lo acompañara "Hunter", las actividades de los mortífagos en Inglaterra cada día aumentan y el regreso de él, puede ser un factor de riesgo considerable -

**Lugar: Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, Inglaterra.**

            - La OPMA ha pedido formalmente a través de su embajador, la asistencia de uno de nuestros miembros para una misión en Egipto – dijo Dumbledore a sus colegas y amigos reunidos.

Snape, presentía que debía tratarse de uno de los famosos libros que andaba en busca Voldemort.

            - ¿Quién? ¿Qué misión? – preguntó Ojo Loco Moody.

            - Se trata de William Weasley y aunque no dijeron mucho sobre la misión a realizar, creo que se trata de uno de los siete libros antiguos perdidos – le respondió Dumbledore.

            - ¿Crees qué sea conveniente? – pregunto Minerva.

Arthur Weasley, padre de William y actual Ministro de Magia  - Las Relaciones entre ambas organizaciones todavía es muy débil.   No podemos arriesgarnos a perder unos aliados como ellos.    Además, Bill sabe cuidarse – aunque muy en el interior. La preocupación por su hijo mayor crecía.

Bill miraba a su padre, sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero no podía arruinar una oportunidad como esa - ¿Con quién voy a trabajar? –

            - Según la información entregada, dos miembros del grupo vendrán el 31 de Octubre a pasar un rato con los alumnos del IAIM, para luego partir hacia Egipto – Albus miró a Bill – Es un grupo de 8 personas pertenecientes al Departamento de Arte y Cultura y miembros del grupo Fénix Negro de la OdT. -

            - Harry… - susurró Sirius.  Sabía que su ahijado era un miembro de ese grupo.

            - También pensé en él – dijo Dumbledore – pero me confirmaron que sería muy peligroso para él volver a Inglaterra, debido al aumento de los ataques de los mortífagos.  No desean que Harry este frente a un constante peligro -

            - En otras palabras, no quiere volver – la voz de Snape era dura de reproche, pero por dentro se sentía triste por no tener la posibilidad de ver una vez más a Harry – Es un maldito cobarde -

Antes el insulto, Sirius se levantó furioso, dispuesto a enfrentarse físicamente a Snape.

            - Retira lo dicho – el timbre de voz de Sirius era aguda y llena de odio – no permitiré que un bastardo grasiento lo insulte. -

Snape lo miró furioso, amaba a Harry pero ese amor no llegaba a su padrino, el cual odiaba con todo su ser.

            - Basta ustedes dos – Lupin se interpuso entre los dos, tratando de clamar sus ánimos, llevó a su amigo a su silla y le dirigió una mirada a Snape – Harry no es un cobarde, cualquiera en su situación y a su edad hubiera hecho lo mismo.    Además no creo que arruine la unión entre ambos continentes, siendo él, el principal personaje en las negociaciones después de 25 años -

            - Remus tiene razón, además el embajador Torres dijo que James se encontraba en una misión en América del Sur – dijo Dumbledore después que ambos se tranquilizaran – Además, no podemos pedir mucho de él, ya su vida se la arruinamos bastante -

            - "Se la arruinaste, Albus" – pensó Snape ante las palabras dichas.

            - Los miembros que se presentaran son: el agente Hunter y el Agente Shinigami -

            - Nombres interesantes – dijo el profesor de encantamientos – el primero significa cazador y el segundo, es una palabra japonesa que significa "Dios de la Muerte", por lo que creo que son bastante peligrosos -

Hubo un silencio ante lo dicho, un cazador y el dios de la muerte, una combinación bastante peculiar.

            - Por lo que me dijo el embajador Torres, Hunter es el único "cazador de mortífagos"  tiene una cuenta que supera a los 30.   La lista es clasificada, pero podría explicar la desaparición de algunos de los miembros.   También me dijo, que James es el único discípulo de Hunter y él tiene una cuenta de 10. -

            - Maldición – maldijo Moody.

            - "Shinigami" es experto en artes ocultas, maestro elemental y hacker profesional – continuó hablando Albus.

            - Y Harry es el líder de ambos? – pregunto incrédulo Sirius.

            - Así es, también dijo que James es uno de los mejores agentes de la OdT y sus palabras fueron: _"James no necesita de magia para hacer sufrir de una manera impensable a sus enemigos, solo necesita sus manos y su mente"_ -

            - Infierno Sangriento – exclamo asombrado Sirius  -¿En qué se convirtió Harry? -

            - En el líder de uno de los mejores grupos en contra de los magos negros, principal miembro en la lucha en contra de Voldemort, maestro de varita e Historia de Europa – le respondió Albus – Hunter y Shinigami fueron elegidos por Harry para proteger al Sr. Weasley durante esta misión -

            - No crees que es mejor que uno de nosotros acompañe al joven Weasley – dijo Moody a Albus – no confió en los miembros de la OPMA o de la OdT para su protección -

            - Estoy de acuerdo con el viejo – habló Sirius – y no es por desconfianza, pero no sabemos de los que son capaces -

            - Mas respeto jovencito – le reclamo enojado Moody a Canuto.

            - Pensé lo mismo – les dijo el director del colegio – Sr. Weasley, no tendrá inconveniente si Sirius lo acompaña? -

            - No profesor -

             - Bien – y mirando a los miembros de la Orden – Tenemos noticias de que un grupo de mortífagos, están investigando las bóvedas de Gringotts.  Se cree que uno de los siete libros se encuentre allí -

            -¿Cuántos libros han aparecido? –pregunto Lupin.

            - Por lo que sabemos  5: dos tiene Harry, otro posiblemente en Egipto, en América del Sur y quizás este. -

            -  5  libros de los antiguos… -susurró maravillado Lupin – Si Voldemort logra encontrar aunque solo sea uno, las cosas irían de mal en peor -

            - Así es, es por eso que debemos evitar a toda costa que Tom consiga los libros que posiblemente estén en Gringotts, la OPMA se encargara de Egipto como en América del Sur – le explico Dumbledore – Por eso, hemos estado en contacto con el Director del Banco, para mejorar las defensas en posible caso de un ataque –

            - ¿No sería mejor si nos dejaran revisar las bóvedas? – preguntó la maestra de vuelo.

            - Eso va en contra de la política del banco – explico Bill –solo miembros de Gringotts pueden entrar a ellas -

            - Estamos tratando de que nos den permiso, pero hasta el momento ha sido difícil.  Nos dicen que esperemos el momento oportuno -

            - ¿Y cuando creen que será ese momento? –pregunto sacarsticamente Snape.

            -  No lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada por el momento – fue la tensa respuesta de Dumbledore.

**Lugar: En algún lugar de Norteamérica.**

            - ¿Por qué demonios debo ser niñera de un mago inglés? – preguntó enojado un encapuchado al profesor de varita e Historia Europea de la IAIM.

            - Porque necesitamos de sus servicios en la búsqueda del libro de la muerte – le respondió James Potter – Además, no podemos permitir que mientras este con nosotros le ocurra algún percance -

            - OK, entiendo eso –le dijo el encapuchado como un niño de 8 años enojado de tener que hacer las tareas  - Pero ¿por qué yo? -

            - Porque eres el mejor cazador de mortífagos… -le comenzó a explicar pero fue interrumpido

            - Soy el único – dijo con todo el orgullo que tenía.

            - Porque eres uno de mis mejores amigos y confío plenamente en ti para esta misión -

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, el encapuchado sentía sus mejillas enrojecer ante lo dicho por James, no muchos confían como lo hace él, pero que bien se siente.

            - Esta bien – accedió al fin –y… gracias -

            - No, soy yo quien debe darte las gracias, si no hubiera sido por ti, Cathy y el pequeño Nicolás hubieran desaparecido completamente – la suave voz de James llena de tristeza, le hizo recordar el día en que lo conoció.

Flash Back

            - SLY!!! Trata de calmar a James.  Le dijo una Alaina muy preocupada a George.

            - Y como demonios quieres que lo calme!?!?!?! – le preguntó enojado – por si no te has dado cuenta, mi hermana, mi sobrinito, SU HIJO!!! Fueron raptados por esos hijos de perra -

Solo hace unas horas, mortífagos atacaron la Biblioteca Central  de la OPMA, buscando el libro de la vida.   Al no encontrarlo, raptaron a la encargada, Catherine Brants y su Hijo Nicolás Potter, ambos eran la prometida e hijo de James Potter, profesor de la IAIM.

James se encontraba en estado de schock .  Pensaba – mientras rompía todo a su paso – furioso sintiendo la impotencia del momento.   Había creído que por fin comenzaba una nueva vida, con una familia, amigos, pero NO!!!!!! Todo se fue por el tacho de la basura.

            - ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!! – gritó furioso mientras caía de rodillas en el centro de su dormitorio.

            - James – la suave voz del primer miembro de la OdT lo interrumpió – No debes perder las esperanzas.   No pueden haber ido muy lejos - trato de calmarlo, pero su aura estaba muy turbulenta.

            - Hemos logrado reactivar la barrera anti-desaparición y los trasladores no funcionan – dijo el segundo miembro de la OdT.

            - Hunter esta tras su rastro – hablo el tercer miembro.  James al escuchar el nombre, sintió que la esperanza aumentaba.

James no dijo nada, simplemente se recostó en la cama, necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco.   Los tres miembros de la OdT, se quedaron con él, vigilándolo, acompañándolo.

Hacia media noche, los nervios comenzaban hacer estragos, no había noticias,   Alaina junto a Felipe, se preocupaban de que hubiera suficiente café caliente junto con panecillos, pero nadie tenía hambre.

De pronto, un grito proveniente del cuarto se escucho por toda la casa, un grito lleno de dolor y pena.   Sly se dirigió a ella junto con sus padres.

El primer miembro de la OdT fue el encargado de dar la mala noticia – Catherine Brants y el pequeño Nicolás fueron encontrados muertos hace algunos minutos-

El ambiente no podía ser más tenebroso, Alaina cayó desmayada en los brazos de Felipe, Elanor quien se encontraba junto a Marcos, lloraba desconsoladamente, ya que Catherine era su mejor amiga y el pequeño Nicolás su ahijado, Aqua se aferraba a Sebastián como si fuera el fin del mundo, en tanto Angelina era confortada por Katrina y Alexander.

Mientras en el cuarto, Sly trataba de calmar a James, pero era imposible, su propio dolor se unía al de él.   Sus padres lloraban apoyados en el marco de la puerta, viendo como su pequeño mundo de felicidad había sido destrozado.

            - Sus cuerpos se encuentran en el Hospital Memorial de la OPMA, donde esperan para su funeral.   El presidente de la OPMA se encargara de todos los detalles, en este momentos, James los necesitas más que nunca. – explico el primer miembro de la OdT.

Dos días después, el funeral de Catherine Brants y Nicolás Potter, se realizaba en el mausoleo de la Familia Brants.   Muchos asistieron, ya que Cathy tenía muchos amigos.

El Director del IAIM, Sr. Carlos Alarcón, fue el primero en decir unas palabras.

            - "_El tiempo… un estado en el cual, la vida y la muerte juegan un papel importante en nuestros caminos...  Nos reunimos el día de hoy, para despedir a una gran persona,  querida por muchos, madre, esposa, hija, amiga, compañera… quien junto a su pequeño hijo, partieron a otro mundo, un plano mas hermoso, donde vivirán juntos en paz._

_         Catherine era una persona alegre, caritativa, llena de vida, quien vivía feliz junto al que próximamente sería su esposo, James Potter y el  pequeño hijo, Nicolás Potter…  Muchos de nosotros la conocíamos desde sus primeros días de vida, muchos vimos como se convertía en una hermosa mujer, la vimos crecer espiritualmente como heredera de su familia, cuando se enamoro,,," –_

La voz del director se escuchaba lejos, James solo veía los féretros de su familia, veía como su vida se sellaba junto con ellos.

Sly estaba a su lado, preocupado por su amigo, furioso con esos bastardos, deprimido por la perdida de su hermana y sobrino, entristecido por sus padres…

Observó como James, apretaba los Jazmines hasta destrozarlos… Jazmín la flor que más le gustaba a Cathy…

James no se percató de que había quedado solo, su único pensamiento era su familia.   Se acercó a los ataúdes, arrodillándose frente a ellas.   Miro las flores y recordó la hermosa sonrisa de ella, cuando le regaló un ramo unos días antes.   _"A Cathy le encantan estas flores"_ pensó "_Lo siento tanto… todo esto es mi culpa… igual que la muerte de Cedric y de mis padres"_.

Al fin, sintió la presencia de Sly, quien estaba acompañado.   No reconocía su aura aunque en ella había un tumulto.    Pero… no le hizo caso, solo quería estar solo junto a los ataúdes, junto a su familia mientras pudiera...

            - Lo  siento, Cathy – susurró mientras colocaba las flores en ambas sarcófagos.

            - No fue tu culpa, James – la voz de Sly se hizo escuchar en ese horrible silencio.

            - Claro que fue mía – le dijo enojado – Siempre pongo en peligro a la gente que más amo.   Siempre me encuentra "ÉL"… siempre – su voz se fue apagando por las lágrimas que corrían libremente por su rostro.

            - No debes dejar que ese maldito te gané, si te desmoronas ahora, el habrá ganado, si te rindes, ganó y la muerte de mi hermana habrá sido en vano.   Recuerda que ella protegió hasta la muerte la locación del Libro. -

            - El joven Brants tiene razón – habló por primera vez el acompañante de Sly, su voz era dura pero llena de tristeza y culpabilidad – si alguien tiene la culpa de este horror soy yo, por haber llegado tarde -

James lo miró por algunos momentos, al fin se dio cuenta de quien era, Hunter, el cazador de mortífagos (N.A: he visto mucho Buffy).

            - Hunter…- susurró James.

            - Si, Sr. Potter -

            - Y los mortífagos? – preguntó con voz dura.

- Capture y ejecute a tres de ellos – explico Hunter –los otros dos lograron escapar. Pero después de "INTERROGARLOS"  supe sus identidades. -

Por la manera en que dijo "INTERROGARLOS", supo que fue más bien una tortura.   

            - ¿Quiénes fueron? – preguntó Sly.

            - Los que ejecute, eran Nott, Goyle y Stewart.   Los que escaparon fueron  Malfoy y Mc Inner -

            - Malfoy… - James no podía creerlo, Lucius Malfoy volvía a entrar en su vida.   Sin pensarlo dos veces, saco su daga y se hizo un corte  en la palma de su mano derecha y dejo correr su sangre en las tapas de los féretros de su esposa e hijo.

                                               _"Por mi sangre, _

_                    sangre de mis antepasados._

_                    Por mi vida,_

_                    Creada por mis padres._

_                    Sello este juramento_

_                    Que vengare sus muertes,_

_                    Llevare hasta el mismísimo infierno_

_                    Las almas de sus asesinos._

_                    Sangre a la sangre, polvo al polvo"_

El viento sopló fuerte alrededor de ellos, provocando el levantamiento de las hojas, cubriendo la sangre.   James había realizado el pacto de sangre.   

Sly y Hunter no se quedaron atrás, no permitirían que James se enfrentase solo.   Sin pensarlo dos veces, realizaron el mismo ritual, mezclando su sangre con la de James.   Ahora estaban unidos por la sangre.

Fin Flash Back

            - ¿Cuándo partimos? – preguntó después de regresar de sus memorias.

            - Dentro de dos días – le dijo James – Shinigami y tú Irán a Hogwarts a ver a Sly, luego se encargaran de escoltar a Bill al hotel, donde partiremos juntos a Egipto.

            - Se comunicaron con el Dr. Ramsey? –

            - Si, el Ministerio Egipcio envió a un grupo de Aurores para la seguridad del equipo arqueológico así como del libro -

            - ¿Tú estarás allá o te iras con nosotros? -

            - Parto con Ustedes -

            - ¿Seguro? -

            - Si -

            - Bien -

**Lugar: Hogwarts**

**Tiempo: 31 de Octubre, DIA de Brujas**

            Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la llegada de los alumnos del Instituto Americano Internacional de Magia.    Muchas cosas habían ocurrido: Slytherins que no actuaban como Slytherin, Gryffindors comiendo en la mesa de Slytherin, pequeñas fiestas los fines de semana, reuniones de estudios, en donde todo el mundo era bienvenido.  Pero lo que mas había llamado la atención fue que la Maestra de DADA estaba  dedicada a seducir al profesor Remus Lupin.  

Durante las horas de comida, la profesora Jadash se sentaba cerca del profesor Lupin, mejor dicho, justo donde este tenía una buena vista de ella.   Jadash no usaba los típicos ropajes de magos ingleses, si no más bien provocativas túnicas que marcaban perfectamente su cuerpo, a las que le trataba  de sacar el mejor aprovecho posible cada vez que Lupin se encontraba cerca.   Desde que James le había contado sobre él, ella se había encaprichado con él hasta el punto que finalmente se había enamorado del desgarbado profesor .  

Esa noche, había una fiesta de disfraces y ya su atuendo estaba terminado.  Esa noche le demostraría a Remus Lupin quien era realmente.

Mientras tanto, desde la mañana habían comenzado las festividades recreativas en conmemoración de ese día.   Se realizaron juegos para los más pequeños, desde carreras de escobas, hasta tirar la cuerda.

Habían dos alianzas: Gryffindor / Hupleffuf y Slytherin / Ravenclaw.

Los más pequeños se entretuvieron, mientras que para los mayores era más una cuestión de Honor y Orgullo.

Todo se realizaba en las afueras cerca del lago, ya que el gran salón estaba siendo decorando para la fiesta de disfraces que se realizaría esa noche, una fiesta que sería fuera de todo lo anteriormente conocido.

            - Es extraño… -dijo Ron a Hermione mientras se servía un vaso de jugo.

            - ¿Qué cosa? -  le preguntó.

            - A pesar de que ha sido un gran día, los profesores están preocupado – le dijo mientras miraba a la profesora Mcgonagall y el profesor Snape.

Hermione miro a sus profesores, desde que Voldemort comenzó sus ataques, no ha habido descanso alguno para ellos.   Pensó que quizás este día podría servir como un pequeño respiro pero no... Ron tenía razón, algo estaba ocurriendo.

            - Y lo peor, es que está relacionado con los alumnos del IAIM -

            - ¿Todavía te preocupan? – le pregunto ella

            - Si, no son los típicos magos al menos no son parecidos a los que conozco. Sus forma de ser, no son algo que pueda entender… -

            - Ron, los magos americanos son criados desde niños a valerse por sí mismos, la discriminación es algo penado por ley, por lo que en el IAIM, la selección de alumnos es simplemente algo absurdo. Todos tienes derecho a estudiar, ya sean magos o muggles. – le explico Hermione a su pololo (yes!!!!!, ellos son pareja) - Pero a pesar de eso, los del IAIM han demostrado ser personas confiables aunque muy difíciles de conocer – Hermione miro a Marco y Sebastián quienes estaban jugando con unos alumnos de primer año – Malfoy ha debido tener unos meses bastantes complicados -

            - JA!!!! Ese idiota no sabe cuando estar al margen –dijo emocionado Ron al recordar el primer encuentro con Sly. – Sinceramente, ese tonto se esta buscando los problemas. -

            - ¡¡¡RON!!! -

            - ¿qué?, ese se ha buscado líos desde el primer DIA, si no recuerdas -

Y tenía razón, Malfoy había tenido que andar con mucho cuidado, debido a que los miembros del IAIM siempre le regresaban dolorosamente cada rudo comentario que se atrevía a hacer,.

El día llego a su fin, todos regresaron a sus casas para prepararse para una de las más prometedoras fiestas del año escolar.

Ron se disfrazó como un Caballero Inglés del siglo XVIII y Hermione como una dama de la misma época. Ginny se disfrazó de Morgana Le Fey y Collin del Rey Arturo. Mientras que los alumnos de Hogwarts iban por un estilo más tradicional, los alumnos del IAIM fueron por un estilo más "llamativo".

Marcos y Alexander, decidieron disfrazarse de los grandes personajes de la saga muggle STAR WARS: Darth Vader y Luke Skywalker respectivamente.

Angelina se disfrazó de la elfa protagonista de "Records of the Loddoss Wars" y Elanor, se disfrazó de campanita de la película de dibujos animados "Peter Pan".

En cuanto a Katrina se disfrazo de Catwoman (todo ese cuero ajustado, había hecho estragos entre los hombres y celosas a varias jóvenes) y  Sebastián, se disfrazo de Nazgul, del Señor de los Anillos, (al entrar al gran salón, muchos alumnos gritaron asustados, mientras que varias jóvenes cayeron desmayadas, al pensar que un Dementor había entrado al castillo) George y Aqua se vistieron con sus trajes ceremoniales, tocados de plumas, collar de púas de puerco espín, pulseras de cola de cascabel, y otras piezas originales, Felipe se disfrazó como John Wayne y Alaina, bueno ella, se vistió como una de las heroínas de los dibujos del español Luis Royo (claro esta, cualquiera que esta más "tapadita", siendo otras más que escandalizaba a la multitud))

En cuanto a los profesores, Misael-sensei de samurai (al más estilo Roruoni Kenshin - Samurai X), la Maestra Jadash se disfrazó de Akasha, personaje de la "Reina de los Condenados" de Anne Rice (el personaje es el de libro mismo, no de la película) (todo esa falta de vestimenta, hacía que el profesor Lupin se sintiera bastante incomodo)

Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar al Gran Salón, llevándose una enorme sorpresa.  La paredes estaban decoradas al más estilo disco, velas murciélagos, calabazas, papeles multicolores, dos grandes, feos y espeluznantes monstruos daban la bienvenida a los alumnos.

            - BIENVENIDOS A LA GRAN FIESTA DE NOCHES DE BRUJAS – la voz de Alexander resonó por el salón sobresaltando a la muchedumbre. Se encontraba en un rincón junto a Felipe, quien se encargaría de la música por esa noche. – ESTA NOCHE, LANZAREMOS EL CASTILLO POR LOS VENTANALES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE COMIENZE LA FIESTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!–

Y así, comenzó una de las primeras celebraciones en Hogwarts. Al pasar las horas, la fiesta llegaba a su punto culminante, los alumnos con origen muggles y medio-muggles lo estaban pasando bien, los de sexto y séptimo año conocían las discos.

Simplemente la fiesta fue todo un éxito, incluso los profesores se divertían, claro eso sin tomar en cuenta a Snape.

Jadash disfrutaba la compañía de Lupin, quien estaba rojo de vergüenza frente a ella.

Pero…

Sin previo aviso, las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe, tres figuras caminaron. Los profesores sacaron sus varitas para proteger a sus alumnos en caso de que fuera un ataque, sin embargo…

            - ¡¡Hunter!! ¡¡Hombre!! ¡¡Tanto tiempo!! – Sly saludo a uno de los tres, quien estaba disfrazado de negro, en su cintura llevaba una daga junto varios cartuchos. Llevaba colgada una ballesta y en su pierna izquierda, estaba amarrada un calibre .45. ¡¡PELIGRO!!, era el mensaje que mostraba.  Hunter iba disfrazado de **él** **mismo**.

Sus compañeros también mostraban esa aura de peligro, que decía... perdón que gritaba: "no se acerque ó sufrirán las consecuencias".  Uno de ellos iba vestido con una gran gabardina negra, lentes oscuros, y una gran huraña (guadaña?) plateada (color acero?) en su mano derecha, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su larga trenza. (Ya se imaginaran quién es) Su compañero, aunque iba disfrazado de pirata, su porte decía claramente **"No se acerquen".**

- ¡Vaya! Pero si es el pequeño Sly – George hizo una mueca al escuchar ese apodo. Desde que se conocieron, Hunter siempre lo ha llamado pequeño Sly. – Cuando James me comentó que te habían transferido a Inglaterra, pensé que al fin el staff del IAIM te había expulsado, pero no fue tanta mi alegría cuando me dijo que solo eras uno del primer grupo de alumnos de intercambio. No sabes la tristeza que siento por el cuerpo estudiantil de esta escuela al tenerte como alumno –suspiro dramáticamente– pero bueno, los milagros no siempre ocurren. – le dijo con una abierta sonrisa a Sly.

            -Ja, Ja, Ja- rió sarcásticamente Sly –lamento no poder haber cumplido tu gran sueño– y encogiéndose de hombros –James pensó que podría ser de gran utilidad para Hogwarts, que podía ocupar el puesto vacante dejado por los hermanos Weasleys-

            - ¿Y puedes con la tremenda tarea? –preguntó seriamente Hunter.

            -Hasta el momento no he tenido problemas, pero bueno…- le respondió Sly con la misma seriedad –todavía tengo tiempo, antes de volver a casa, dejare mi marca que hará envidiar a los hermanos Weasleys– le prometió Sly a su amigo.

Los profesores sintieron escalofríos al escuchar esa promesa, hasta al momento, Sly solo ha realizado pequeñas diabluras, pero nada serio. Pero ahora, deberán preocuparse por el resto del año escolar, George era alguien de cuidado.

            -Sinceramente espero que la decisión de James de enviarte sea la adecuada– la voz ya no era divertida, más bien seria, preocupada –Inglaterra no es el lugar adecuado para ti en estos momentos-

            -Lo sé– fue todo lo que dijo Sly antes de saludar a los compañeros de Hunter. Todos en el gran Salón se preguntaban el significado de las palabras dichas por Hunter.

La maestra Jadash miraba preocupada a su alumno, sabía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por dentro al estar en la misma casa con el hijo del asesino de su hermana, pero la promesa que le hizo a James antes de viajar, lo ha mantenido controlado… hasta ahora.

Miró al staff de Hogwarts, notando su preocupación, pensando que era mejor recordarle la razón de su visita a Hunter.

Carraspeó, llamando la atención al grupo –Hunter, es bueno volver a verte– le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro –y se que no has visto a los muchachos por un buen tiempo, ¿pero es necesario recordarte tus modales?– mirándole a los ojos le indicó a los profesores y al director del colegio que lo estaban esperando.

            -Mi Señora Shem, vuestra hermosura es algo difícil de olvidar– el saludo de Hunter, hizo que Lupin se tensara, no quería que nadie más se acercara a ella de ese modo. "_Celos"_pensó asombrado. El nunca había tenido celos de nadie.

 Hunter notó la tensión del hombre que se encontraba cerca de Lady Jadash, no era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de reacción, pero era la primera vez que notaba un cambio en la conducta de Lady Jadash.  Notó como tocaba ligeramente el antebrazo del hombre, tranquilizándolo.   Esto le hizo sonreír, y se prometió a sí mismo ayudarla en todo lo que fuera necesario, para que lograra su objetivo, y mirando a Lady Jadash – He extrañado nuestros paseos por el mar, mi Dama, así como su presencia en el Instituto.

Jadash se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Hunter, y le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa que hacía que las rodillas de los hombres flaqueasen – También he extrañado nuestros encuentros, pero ambos tenemos obligaciones que cumplir y en este instante, mi camino me ha traído hasta aquí,  como el tuyo que pronto te llevara al lugar que necesitas estar –

Remus estaba bastante tensó al ver como se comportaban ambos, sentía la enorme necesidad de sacar a Hunter del salón y darle una golpiza, pero la sonrisa que entonces le envió Jadash, fue lo único que lo tranquilizó aunque no mucho.   Hunter sonrío al ver el intercambio entre ambos y  se dirigió donde lo esperaba el Director del Colegio de magia y hechicería de Inglaterra.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts-

            -Sr. Director, es un honor conocerlo al fin–dándole la mano –que los espíritus de nuestros antepasados, los guíen por estos tiempos difíciles-

            - Gracias -

            - Soy Hunter, enviado por la OdT.  Mis compañeros son Shinigami y Juan Salazar, jefe seguridad de la embajada -

Ambos dieron una pequeña reverencia, sin decir palabra alguna.  Hunter continúo:

            - Lamento nuestra tardanza, pero debido a unos problemas presentados durante la cacería, recién terminamos hace casi una hora -

El staff miro a Hunter sin creer lo que escuchaban, sabían de su profesión, pero no tenían idea de que el Ministerio Inglés le había dado permiso de ejercerla mientras estuviera en el país.

            -¿Cacería?– pregunto incomodo Dumbledore temiendo mucho la respuesta.

            -Como ya debe saber, soy un cazador de mortífago– los alumnos pertenecientes a Slytherin sintieron un escalofría al escuchar esas palabras, la mayoría de ellos eran hijos de mortífagos –He pedido formalmente al ministerio de magia el permiso necesario para poder cazar a dos mortífagos en particulares.   Hoy he capturado al primero.– dijo orgullosamente.

             -¿Qui… Quién es?– preguntó temerosa McGonagall.  Ella odiaba a los mortífagos, pero no por eso hacerlos cazar como animales, después de todo eran seres humanos.

Hunter observó al Staff, vio los incómodos que estaban especialmente Snape, quién el al menos sabía era un mortífago, espía de Dumbledore. También observó al profesor Lupin y a su perro, quien en realidad era Sirius Black, padrino de James.

            -Hoy he cazado a mi presa nº 30– incredulidad se observaba en las caras de los habitantes de Hogwarts –perteneciente al círculo interno de Volví– Malfoy empezó a sudar, quizás era… -Peter Pettigrew, mejor conocido como Colagusano.- la sonrisa de Hunter era diabólicamente espeluznante.

Los profesores, especialmente Lupin, Snape y Sirius (en su forma animaga) lo miraban incrédulamente, los alumnos lo miraban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

            - ¿QUE? – gritaron los alumnos.

            - ¿En serio? – preguntó Alaina esperanzadamente.

            -Si– le reafirmo Hunter –fue difícil, la maldita rata conoce muy bien los suburbios de Londres.-

            -Me alegro tanto– le dijo Elanor a Sly –ahora James podrá estar tranquilo.-

            - Aja, me alegro por él -

            - Aunque deben saber- habló por primera vez Shinigami – es la primera vez que no ejecuta de inmediato a uno de ellos -

            -¿QUE?– ahora fueron los alumnos de IAIM gritar de sorpresa, ¿Hunter no lo ejecutó?.

            - ¿Estas loco? –pregunto Sly enojado.

            - No, James usó "El Rito de devolución" en él.– Le respondió sonriendo maniáticamente –James tiene un gusto mucho mejor que el mío, cuando se trata de ejecutar a los mortífagos.-

"El Rito de Devolución"….

Algo que no se realizaba hace más de 500 años…

Snape no podía creerlo, "Harry ha realizado el rito de devolución… Realmente nos debe de odiar", pensó reflexivamente. Se sentía triste, deprimido… Harry ya no quería saber nada de él, de Inglaterra o de su familia.

Lupin miraba preocupado a Snape, sabía lo que sentía por Harry, pero al ver la forma en como se encarga de la ejecución de los mortífagos, pensó que las cosas no podrían ser como antes.

            -Un momento– interrumpió Terry Boots –Pettigrew murió asesinado por Sirius Black hace 16 años junto con 13 muggles -

            -Eso es una mentira– le dijo Hermione a su compañero, mientras pensaba en el "Rito de Devolución".  Nunca pensó que alguien fuera capaz de buscar venganza de esa forma.

            -¿Cómo que mentira? Todo en el mundo mágico sabe de la traición de Black hacia los Potters. Y tú más que nadie debe saberlo siendo una de las mejores amigas de Harry.- le dijo Boots a Hermione.

Hermione mira hacia el director, preguntándole en silencio si podía decir la verdad, aunque estaba preocupada por Sirius y el Profesor Lupin.

            -Hace 17 años, los Potters realizaron el hechizo del "guardián secreto" para evitar un posible ataque de Quien Tu Sabes– la voz de Hermione era como la de un profesor enseñando una clase muy difícil –Primero habían decidido que Sirius Black fuera el guardián por ser el mejor amigo de James  Potter y padrino de Harry Potter.  Pero durante las últimas semanas sospechaba que había un traidor. Sirius pensaba que era el profesor Lupin y este pensaba que era Pettigrew– aquí todos miraron a su profesor de Dada quien estaba haciéndole cariño a su perro –Pero siendo este un cobarde debilucho, lo descartó. Este fue el peor error que cometió. Justo la noche en que se realizo el hechizo, Sirius propuso un cambio. Sabían que este sería un blanco fácil así que propuso que Pettigrew fuera el guardián mientras él sería el señuelo. El cambio se llevó a cabo sin avisar a nadie. Una vez realizado el hechizo, Colagusano le informó a su amo, Quién No Debe Ser Nombrado, la ubicación exacta de los Potters.  El resto lo conocen todo, el ataque, la derrota de Quien Tu Sabes, la muerte de los padres de Harry y su milagrosa salvada, el ataque y supuesto asesinato días después de Black a Pettigrew en el callejón con todos esos muggles que murieron y su arresto. Sirius fue llevado a la prisión sin juicio. Peter escapó, los Potters muertos y Black en la cárcel. Nadie sabía la verdad excepto Sirius.–

El silencio que siguió fue abrumador.

            -Y si lo que dices es verdad– le dijo un alumno de Ravenclaw -¿Cómo es que Black trató de matar a Harry en el tercer año?-

            -Sirius escapó de Azkaban no para matar a Harry, si no más bien lo contrario. Solo él sabia del verdadero peligro en el que se encontraba Harry. Solo él sabía que Colagusano era un animagus ilegal y este se encontraba muy cerca de Harry en ese entonces. -

            - ¿Qué forma tiene?– pregunto Justin.

            -Su forma era una rata y en ese entonces se llamaba Scrabbers– fue Ron Weasley quien respondió la pregunta.

            -OH Dios!!!-  exclamó Ginny, Bill no estaba mejor. Un mortífago vivió con ellos por 12 años.

            -Al final del tercer año, nos enfrentamos nosotros tres junto al Profesor Lupin y Sirius Black contra Colagusano, pero…- miró a Snape con un odio intenso –por un accidente intencionado, este escapó, haciendo que Black se diera a la fuga del entonces Ministro de Magia-

Los alumnos no sabían que pensar, los profesores miraban las pálidas caras de Remus, Snape y del perro de Lupin (auque no se si un perro pueda palidecer).

Los del IAIM estaban silenciosos, ellos sabían toda la historia pero no era suya para contarla.

            -¿Y cómo sabemos que lo dijiste no es mentira?– preguntó Malfoy a Hermione.

Sly, Hermione, Ron y Hunter lo miraron intensamente, sabían que este conocía la verdad, pero como hijo de mortífago no podía decirlo en voz alta.

            -Es verdad– le dijo Hunter –Pettigrew también es responsable  del secuestro de Harry Potter al final del torneo de tres magos así como el asesinato de Cedric Digerí y la resurrección de Voldemort– aquí los alumnos temblaron al escuchar su nombre.

            -Entonces, ¿por qué ese tal James realizó el "Rito de Devolución" siendo Potter el más afectado?– volvió preguntar Malfoy, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de los del IAIM así como los enviados de la OdT.

            -No te preocupes, entre ellos llegaron a un acuerdo con respecto a Colagusano– le dijo riendo suavemente Hunter –mientras que sea juzgado y ejecutado ninguno de los dos tiene nada que perder.-

Malfoy miró desconfiadamente primero a Hunter y luego mirando a Sly le preguntó -¿Tú conoces a ese tal James?–

            -Si Malfoy- le dijo sonriendo.

            -Entonces debe saber que le hizo Pettigrew a ese James-

            - Si – aquí la sonrisa desapareció.

            - ¿Qué le hizo? -

Felipe miro a su amigo y Marcos a Malfoy, ellos sabían de la animosidad que existía entre los dos, especialmente siendo Malfoy el hijo del asesino de Cathy.

            -Lo siento pero eso es clasificado – le respondió Shinigami.

            -Puedo preguntar ¿Quién es el otro mortífago que andas buscando?– pregunto Dumbledore.

            -Clasificado– fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

            -Tengo una duda– dijo Ron a Hunter -¿Cómo es posible que ese tal James conozco a Harry?– le preguntó suspicaz, creía saber quien era ese 'James' pero necesitaba una confirmación –Harry desapareció hace dos años y nadie a vuelto a saber de él hasta hace poco, justo después del ataque del Ministerio de Magia Mexicano-

            -OH!!!  Pero si eso es fácil– dijo risueña Aqua.

            -Tienes razón– le dijo Angelina  a su amiga.

            -¿Cómo que fácil?-

            -James es el profesor de varita e Historia de magia Europea, miembro del grupo del Fénix Negro de la OdT. Por lo que debe conocer a Harry desde que llego a América– le respondió Hunter a Ron.

            -Eso no explica su conexión con Potter– dijo Malfoy al grupo del IAIM –además Potter tiene más derecho por Colagusano que James-

            -Te dije que no te preocupes por eso, ya que James… - aquí se detuvo, no quería volar la tapadera de James a los alumnos de Hogwarts, especialmente a Malfoy aunque sabía que el Staff sabía quien era realmente.

            - ¿James qué? – pregunto Malfoy intrigado.

            -Que James es en realidad Harry Potter, el niño quien vivió, enemigo nº 1 de Voldemort– respondió una nueva voz desde la puertas del gran Salón.

Nota: Director Murray  pertenece a Tom Clancy de sus novelas de Jack Ryan.

Al fin pude terminar este capitulo, salió más largo de lo que esperaba.   Lamento la tardanza, pero estoy realmente ocupada con mi memoria.

Espero que les guste y tratare de sacar más rápido el próximo capitulo.  

Gracias a todos por los comentarios…

También gracias a mis amigos por su ayuda en la corrección de este episodio.


End file.
